


how much you wanna risk

by that_arusian



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parting Ways Ending, Underage Drinking, there's some sean/finn in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_arusian/pseuds/that_arusian
Summary: Being back in Beaver Creek feels weird after everything that happened. Daniel can't stop thinking about Sean, and tries hard to live a normal life in this small town, without using his power too much. Keeping a low profile has always been the key, right...?Now he's fifteen and ready to enter high school with Chris. Memories are still haunting him, but it gets better. And now, he's got other things in his mind, too...
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 84
Kudos: 95





	1. guilt-filled minds

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh english isn't my first language but i tried
> 
> title from "something just like this" by the chainsmokers & coldplay

''So...what do you want to talk about today ?''

Daniel's always had a lot of stuff to say. The thing is, he has a hard time thinking about a topic in particular when asked the same damn question everytime he goes to see his therapist. Emy Kawada is a nice woman, she really is ; but Daniel simply _hates_ that question. It gives him too many thoughts at the same time, yet he can't think about one single thing to say.

''Anything happened ?'' Kawada asks, piercing eyes staring at him through her ugly oval-shaped glasses.

Well, if he's being honest, nothing ever happens at his grandparents' in Beaver Creek. Things seem to happen in his head instead, too loud and threatening. Maybe that's why he still has to go to therapy, even though it's been almost five years now.

Five fucking years in fucking therapy. _What the hell_.

''I thought of Sean,'' he replies after a moment.

Kawada keeps staring, then asks him more questions about his brother. As always. Sometimes, she writes things down, but she mostly reads Daniel's file with concerned eyes. Daniel likes to imagine the words on the first page, where all the shitty things that had happened to him are probably here in bold letters, aggressive, as loud as the memories still replaying in his mind.

_ Daniel Filipe Diaz _

_-abandoned by his mother when he was a baby_

_-age 9 : father killed by a police officer_

_-had to run away with his older brother ; homeless for months_

_-new puppy eaten by a cougar_

_-made a friend in his mother's hometown (Oregon), lied to said friend, left him and felt guilty_

_-got illegally employed in a marijuana farm in California_

_-involved in a heist at said farm : got shot in the shoulder, then got his brother hurt too_

_-brainwashed by a cult in Nevada_

_-got shot in the shoulder (again) at the Mexican border_

_-jumped from a moving car and still feels guilty about leaving his brother_

_who's currently living a new life in Mexico_

Yup, that must be a fuuuun read.

''Maybe your brother feels guilty too,'' Kawada says.

''He told me so.''

''Did he feel bad about anything in particular ?''

''About everything that happened to us. He...he even thinks it's his fault if our dad...our dad was killed. He's always thought that, that all these awful things that happened back then, were because of the bad choices he's made...which is bullshit, honestly...''

''Has he...has he been blaming himself about you leaving the car at the border ?''

Daniel frowns.

''What ? Why would he feel any guilt about something _I did_ ?''

''That's right, Daniel,'' his therapist says, not breaking eye contact. ''That was your own choice. But maybe...maybe he wanted you to decide for yourself. He's made the decision to cross the border and go to Mexico, but you didn't want that, so you jumped of the car. Your brother took all the responsabilities from the moment you two ran away from Seattle... so when you left him at the border, he probably realized he's been guiding you to a future you didn't even want to begin with.''

''I...I wanted to go to Mexico. I really did. I wanted us to stay together, but...''

Daniel closes his eyes for a moment.

''I didn't want to hurt more people.''

Kawada nods. He told her about his power, of course, but she doesn't seem to take him seriously. She must think it's only in his mind.

Daniel doesn't care. He doesn't want to use his power anyway, except for small stuff like making pancakes or fixing Stephen's model train. He doesn't even _have_ to use his power anymore, so...

''How's your friend doing ?''

''Chris ? He's fine.''

Chris is always fine. He talks a lot, and only about positive things. It's like he's never upset or anything.

''That's all ?''

''Yeah ? We go to school, we read comics after, we play video games...his Playbox broke, but mine's still working...we do homework, sometimes...''

Yeah, sometimes. Chris hates doing homework. He always ends up doing something else instead, doodling funny animals on his notebook, telling Daniel new stories...and Daniel's always glad to have something else to do too because honestly ? Fuck homework.

''What are you thinking about ?'' Kawada asks, and Daniel is brought back in the present.

''Nothing special. Just remembering stuff.''

''You're smiling. It's good.''

Daniel smiles some more. It's not like he's unhappy, really ; he just wishes he could be a little bit happier, sometimes.

''So, how did it go ?'' Claire asks on their way back, driving the car with all the caution she can summon in her old body.

''Good. I think I don't want to go to therapy anymore, tho.''

''Why, dear ? Did anything happen ?''

''No, not at all ! It's just...I don't think it's useful anymore. I'm always talking about the same stuff, and she always gives me the same answers. Today was a bit different, but...I think it's time for me to stop.''

The truth is, he doesn't really want his grandparents to spend more money on therapies. He feels like a burden, all the time.

''Only you can make this kind of decision, Daniel.'' Claire says in a concerned but stable voice. ''Stephen and I can only respect that. If you're ready to stop therapy, then everything's alright. I'd even say it's amazing news.''

Daniel nods, not quite trusting his own choices since that summer day of 2017.

\---

_After everything that happened in the past months, being back in Beaver Creek is weird._

_Even though it's summer, Daniel still expected snow, like it was part of the town he knew. A lot of time passed since last December when he came here for the first time. A lot of things changed._

_He's in the room he used to share with Sean._

_Yeah, definitely weird. He almost wants to cry at the thought._

_''Daniel !'' Claire calls from the first floor. ''Chris is here !''_

_At the sound of his grandma's voice, Daniel jumps from the bed he's been lying on for an hour, maybe two, he doesn't even know._

_Oh. My. God. He still has to see Chris. He still has to face him and the awful lie he told him last December._

_Heart beating fast, Daniel leaves the room and goes downstairs._

_And then, Chris is here, in front of him, in the living room. He probably came from the backyard. When he sees Daniel, his face lights up like it's freaking Christmas._

_''Daniel !''_

_Happiness is now filling Daniel's heart. He's not thinking about the lie anymore, because he's missed Chris so, so much. It's great to see him after all this time._

_''Chris !''_

_They half hug, half dance a stupid dance, and everything feels finally okay. Daniel doesn't want to cry anymore._

_''I missed you so much,'' Daniel says after they've calmed down._

_Chris smiles at him. ''Me too, Superwolf.''_

_Uh. Maybe he still wants to cry after all, but not from sorrow this time. More like he's really, really glad to be back in Beaver Creek._

'You could be in Mexico with Sean' _, he's still telling himself as Claire asks them if they want anything to eat. '_ You left him. Alone.

And now he hates you.'

_The waffles Claire has made are fantastic. Chris tells her that, and Daniel has a hard time swallowing the food. He kinds of want to puke right now._

\---

This is the last week of middle school already, and everyone around them is talking about summer break. Daniel just can't wait. He's about to tell Chris so, but Sheila and Justin ask them is they'd like to go to the park.

''I don't know,'' Daniel shrugs and turns to Chris, ''you wanna go ?''

''I don't know.''

''You guys are boriiing,'' Sheila says.

''Where's Hal anyway ?''

''Spending as much time as he can with his girlfriend. You know how he is.''

''Right...''

Sheila chuckles, and Justin decides to be a douche for an unknown reason.

''Still stuck in your own little world ?'' he asks Daniel and Chris right after an obvious eye-roll. ''Listen, you two...you'll end up all alone if you don't even wanna hang with us in the park.''

''Beaver Creek's park ?'' Daniel replies, unimpressed. ''There's nothing to do there anyway.''

''Oh excuse me, city boy.''

''Shut up Justin,'' Sheila scolds.

''Whatever. Just...join us. It's the last week, for fuck's sake.''

He...he's got a point, the asshole.

And that's how Daniel and Chris join all the others at the park. Chris isn't too happy about this, and they decide to leave after a whole hour there. They – Hal, Justin, Sheila, Kyle and Stan – were all Chris' friends back in elementary school. They're still are, kind of, but Daniel can see the annoyance in Chris' eyes as they leave. He too isn't too pleased.

''What's Justin's deal ?! This guy pisses me off.''

Chris laughs. ''Yeah, he's changed a lot since elementary. They all did in many ways.''

''You're talking about Hal and his sooo amazing girlfriend ?''

''She's...she's pretty...plain, right ?''

''Right !! I don't even understand why they're dating each other, it doesn't make sense !''

Why are people even dating each other is what Daniel really wants to ask. He's fifteen and he's still waiting to find a girl as attractive as Lyla Park. This is getting ridiculous.

''And I was really about to punch Kyle in the face when he said superheroes are just for kids.''

''It makes me sad...''

''Sorry, I'm usually not this violent, not to our friends anyw-''

Chris laughs one more time. ''No, I'm not sad about you wanting to punch him in the face, dummy ! I just...he _knows_ we still like superheroes, and it's like he was trying to hurt us on purpose by saying all that.''

God, this isn't fair. Daniel doesn't want Chris to feel sad. He's always happy about everything, and Kyle doesn't have the right to take that smile away.

''Don't worry about us still liking superheroes, okay ? Kyle's just a dick.''

''Yeah, you're right.''

They come home, and they play video games on Daniel's Playbox like it's the only thing that's mattering right now. When they're done, Chris starts drawing and Daniel quietly listens to the music playing on his phone, eyes on the ceiling. He still thinks about what his therapist said last time.

''Chris.''

''What ?''

''Are you happy ?''

Chris doesn't immediately answers.

''Yeah. We're going to the same high school after all. I couldn't be happier.''

''Hal, Sheila and Stan are going to another one tho.''

''Yeah...that leaves us with Justin and Kyle.''

''Fuck. Can we trade them for the three others ? They're so much better.''

''Honestly, I don't care, as long as I'm with you.''

Daniel smiles at the ceiling.

''Yeah, same here.''

\---

_They're avoiding the talk, Daniel can feel it. Until he can't take it anymore and turns to Chris when they're back in the old room he used to share with Sean._

_''Look, Chris...''_

_Chris is still smiling, somehow. But Daniel knows he knows what the next topic is going to be. It's like he's been waiting for it, too._

_''Yeah ?''_

_''I...I'm sorry.''_

_Chris' expression softens, and all Daniel's worries fly away._

_They're Captain Spirit and Superwolf. They form an unbreakable team. Everything's gonna be alright._

_''I'm sorry I lied to you. You know, about...about the power. I just didn't know how to tell you the truth, and it was against the rules to begin with, showing it to you, and I...''_

_''So it really was you ?''_

_Daniel catches his breath, watching Chris who now seems in complete awe._

_''Oh man,'' Chris says, ''I couldn't believe it at first, then I thought about it for months ! You are the real superhero, Daniel.''_

_''I...I don't...''_

_''Who cares about the lie ? Every superhero has to hide their secret identity. You did the right thing.''_

_''You almost got hit by a car !''_

_''Yeah, and you saved me. That's...that was awesome.''_

_Daniel crosses his arms. He's relieved, but he doesn't understand why Chris isn't at least a little bit upset. He should be._

_''Whatever. I don't plan to use my power in the future anyway.''_

_''What ?!'' Chris suddenly yells. ''What part of 'you saved me with your power' did you not understand ? Man, you can move things with your mind ! Don't waste it !''_

_Daniel half smiles. Someday, he's gonna tell him everything. Tell him how his power hurt people, how it hurt Sean. He's gonna tell Chris about the danger, the pain, and all the risks he took those last months. All the shit he went through, Chris will know._

_''Yeah, okay,'' he concedes. ''But I'm only gonna use it for small stuff.''_

_''Like what ?''_

_''Flying our toys to the ceiling.''_

_They laugh._

_''You're not...angry or anything ?'' Daniel asks._

_''No.''_

_''So...we're good ?''_

_''Yes.''_

_Really, Chris Eriksen is the best friend Daniel could ever find here in Beaver Creek._


	2. remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two flashbacks take place in 2018, in case you were confused about the timeline

It's finally summer break.

It feels like being free, in a way. His ankle monitor kind of itches.

''Do you want any help with, uh, whatever you're doing today ?'' Daniel asks Stephen on a quiet morning.

''Aah you're really the nicest boy, Daniel...but I'm okay, thank you. Why won't you play outside like you used to ?''

''I'm not a kid anymore, you know. Do you want me to like, build a snowman, then blow it up ?''

''It's going to be such a hard thing to do on a sunny day like this.''

Daniel laughs. ''Very funny, grandpa.''

''Claire didn't really like the thought of you and Chris playing with firecrackers anyway.''

Daniel nods, staring at the cupboard behind Stephen. It's a new one, way safer than the other, and Daniel can't help thinking about the past, about what happened in this room just before they left Beaver Creek in December 2016.

''You don't use your powers as much as before, do you.''

Daniel turns his head back to Stephen. It feels like he was reading his mind just now.

''Just for small stuff, you know,'' Daniel shrugs.

''Like doing the dishes ? You're always helping us so much with the chores, I feel like Claire and I don't thank you enough for that.''

''It's the least I can do.''

''You're not bothering us, Daniel.''

Wow. Stephen really knows how to read minds.

''Yeah, okay. I'm gonna...take a nap or something, now.''

''In the morning ? You teenagers never stop to amaze me. Your mom too slept all the time when she was fifteen.''

Daniel chuckles and leaves Stephen's study, heading to the living-room. The fish is still hiding under the rock of his tank, too shy to show his face. Sometimes, Daniel talks to it, tries to see it. He's not really in the mood today.

''What's with the gloomy face ?'' Claire asks.

She's sitting on her favorite armchair. Daniel looks at her.

''I'm just bored.''

''Why don't you play outside ?''

''I'm bored _and_ tired.''

Claire smiles. ''You should get some rest, then. I'll wake you up when lunch is ready.''

''Thanks, grandma.''

''Do you want to see the fireworks tonight ?''

Oh, right. Daniel almost forgot the 4th of July.

''Of course,'' he replies. ''Can we go with Chris ?''

He tries not to think about that day at the border, about the decision he's made on that same day five years ago, about Sean. As always, it's hard.

\---

_''Superwolf ! Come up here !!''_

_Daniel climbs the wooden steps to where the treehouse is. He's so freaking happy he almost wants to hug Chris as soon as he sees his smiling face._

_''Wow,'' Chris says, ''looks like somebody's in a good mood today.''_

_''I heard Sean's voice.''_

_''What ?!''_

_''He called me this morning.''_

_''Oh my god...''_

_''Chris, I'm so happy...it's been months...''_

_Sharing the amazing news with his friend seems to brighten his mood even more, if that's even possible. Chris seems super happy as well, and they start talking about Sean and how he's doing in Puerto Lobos._

_''We should totally visit him in Mexico,'' Chris says while painting the huge Power Bear he's been working on for a few days now. ''Or he could visit us here, either way.''_

_''You know that's impossible...''_

_Chris gives him a hard look._

_''Don't speak like you'll never see each other again. We're the Spirit Squad, remember ? The three of us. Of course you'll reunite someday.''_

_Chris doesn't have any telekinetic powers, but he sure knows how to cheer Daniel up. Right now, missing Sean doesn't seem like a bad thing anymore. What Daniel is feeling right now, is hope._

_''You're right, Chris. Thank you.''_

_''Now could you help me finish this ?''_

_''You know I suck at drawing.''_

_''This isn't drawing, it's painting !''_

_''Yeah and I suck at it.''_

_''Come on !''_

_Daniel complies and takes a paintbrush. He's ruining Chris' amazing work, he's sure of that._

_''How come you're so good at it ?'' he asks, focused on his task._

_''Try using your power.''_

_''Are you crazy ? Power Bear is totally gonna turn into Noctarious if I use my power !''_

_''Try it !''_

_''You really want your painting to look like shit, don't you ?''_

_He tries it anyway. Chris always encourages him to use his power, whatever the purpose is. He just watches Daniel with mesmerized eyes and, just for that, Daniel likes to use his power. He just makes sure to be very, very cautious with it now. He doesn't show off anymore, doesn't overuse it, doesn't even want to become stronger like he used to._

_But Chris...Chris is always there to remind him how cool it is to be able to do telekinesis. Daniel really feels like a superhero when he's with him._

_''Oh crap,'' Daniel says when small drops of paint fall on his shorts. ''Told you using my power wouldn't change anything.''_

_''Don't worry, it can be easily washed. I think your dog wants to join us, by the way.''_

_''Yeah, and I blame it all on her. She keeps on barking so I have a hard time focusing on this.''_

_Daniel looks down from the treehouse and sees the animal in the neighbours' backyard._

_''Come on, Pepper, stop barking !''_

_''You should fly her to the treehouse !'' Chris suggests._

_''Yeah, I'm really starting to think you want to get the painting ruined.''_

_Daniel doesn't fly Pepper to the treehouse. Instead, he climbs down to join the puppy and, along with Chris, they play in the Reynolds' backyard, waiting for the paiting to dry._

_\---_

''You remember that Springfield High School wouldn't accept me at first ?''

''Oh, yeah, that was stupid.''

They walk down the streets of the town, hands in their pockets. It's August and the evening air is a bit chilly. Just a little bit.

''Yeah,'' Daniel scoffs. ''But the more I think about it, the more I understand. Maybe they're scared, or...maybe they think I'm crazy, I don't really know.''

''You think it has something to do with the police ?''

''Probably. I haven't used my powers for ages, but I know they still keep a close eyes on me like I'm some sort of dangerous criminal.'' Daniel notices Chris is looking down at the electronic ankle tag. The device allows him to go as far as Springfield now. ''I know how to control my power now, so I...I'm not going to burn down a building or something.''

''That's right,'' Chris says, still looking at Daniel's ankle. ''You're not doing anything wrong. I'm so glad they could accept you in the end.''

''Still, they made me promise not to do anything and I had to sign papers and shit last week... _'I promise I won't cause strange things in the school'_ , stuff like that. Even Agent Flores was here ! Sometimes I wish people could see me as a normal teen, not...not as a murderer on the run...''

''Daniel, you...you know you didn't kill anyone.''

''I did. The cop, back in Seattle.''

''It was an accident.''

''Yeah, it was.''

Daniel sighs in the cool summer air. At least, Chris understands him. He's glad he could tell him everything that happened.

''Anyway...are you excited about highschool ?'' Daniel asks (changing the subject seems like the perfect idea right now).

''Not that much, to be honest. People in middle school thought I was weird, so...people in high school are gonna think that, too.''

''You're not weird. At least, not weirder than me.''

''Yeah, until you get a girlfriend just like Hal did.''

Daniel frowns. ''Uh, why does this have anything to do with being weird ? Maybe you'll be the first to get one, you know.''

''I won't,'' Chris says right away.

''Don't be so sure about that.''

''I'll never have a girlfriend.''

''Why ? You're amazing. I can totally see a cute girl having a crush on you.''

Chris gives him an unsure look, as if he's hesitating to say something.

''Thank you,'' he ends up saying, but Daniel feels like it wasn't what Chris was planning to tell him.

''Is...is everything okay ?''

''Yeah, it's, uh. It's just...maybe a girl is gonna like me, but. Uhh.''

Chris scratches his neck. It's like he's embarrassed and scared at the same time. This is a weird expression on him.

''But ?'' Daniel pushes.

''I'm not gonna like her back.''

''Why not ?''

''Because, I...I don't like girls.''

''That's cool. I still don't like girls either. Well, except my past crush on Sean's best friend, Lyla, I told you about it, but it's been _years_ , and...''

''No, you...you don't get it. I don't like girls, as in...I...I never did, and I never will.''

Daniel stops in his track, and Chris keeps on walking. After a while, he stops too and turns back, not really meeting Daniel's eyes.

''Wait,'' Daniel says. ''Do you...do you like...boys, is that what you're trying to tell me ?''

Chris takes a deep breath.

''Yeah. Kind of.''

And now, Daniel is left speechless.

''Don't act like it wasn't obvious,'' Chris mumbles, and now it's Daniel who's got a hard time keeping eye contact.

''No, I...''

''You totally noticed.''

''No, I didn't, I swear ! You know, this reminds me of the time Sean told me he kissed a boy, and I had no freaking idea !''

Now, Chris looks confused. ''He...what ?''

''That time when we worked at the weed plantation.''

''I...I had no idea Sean was...''

''Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. This kind of stuff is just...normal, you know ? And I also met those guys, Arthur and Stanley, and they were completely in love, they _still are_ , sometimes my mom talks about them and...I mean...''

God. Why is this so hard to look at Chris right now ? Daniel just feels awkward like this, standing on the sidewalk, hoping his face isn't doing anything funny.

''What I mean is, it's fine. I know so many boys who like other boys, and it's never been a problem. At least not to me.''

''I thought I was the only one,'' Chris says in a small voice.

''You're not, man. You're really not.''

''Thank you...so much.''

''For ?''

''For accepting me.''

 _'I should be the one telling that'_ , Daniel thinks as they start walking again, a relieved expression on Chris' face. _'He's still my friend, even after knowing all the things I've done...I should be the thankful one.'_

''Of course I do.''

\---

_Daniel is eleven now and he still feels like a kid. He's already entering middle school in September, and he's a bit afraid he's not gonna fit in._

_''I don't wanna grow up,'' he confesses._

_''Mmh ?'' Chris inquires._

_''Growing up sucks.''_

_He remembers being nine, almost ten, and wanting to get older and do the things all the teenagers could do ; sitting around a campfire, drinking beers, smoking weed. He remembers wanting to be in control of his own life, and not depending on Sean all the fucking time. Now, he wishes his brother was here to guide him in this dangerously boring life._

_''What do you think you'll miss the most from your childhood ?'' Chris asks, half lying on Daniel's bed, an open comic book on his lap._

_''I...I don't know...games, I think ? Not being able to play games sounds boring.''_

_''Yeah, it totally does.''_

_Daniel stretches, then starts bouncing his leg to the music playing on shuffle._

_''That's why I think I'll still play Minecraft at 30.''_

_''You definitely will. Games are gonna be with us forever, but you know what won't ? Our energy.''_

_''Yeah, you're right. I think my mom's already got back problems, that's why I'm gonna make the most of my youth as long as I can. Just like this.''_

_Daniel stands up on his bed, and Chris watches with curious eyes._

_''Are you gonna do one of your air guitar shows ?'' he asks._

_''Not with this song. Did I ever tell you that playback is another specialty of mine ?''_

_Chris stands up too, smiling. ''You could, I don't know...actually sing, instead of pretending to.''_

_''You don't want to hear that, trust me.''_

_Then, Daniels pretends to sing, an invisible mic in his fist. He does an half- jump, making the bed move beneath them. He does it again and, soon, Chris starts jumping to the music too. In Daniel's head, there's another song playing, something about turning away from the light and becoming adult and..._

_''What's wrong ?'' Chris asks in a concerned voice._

_Daniel hadn't realized he's been staying still for a moment. Chris stopped jumping too._

_''Nothing,'' he smiles. ''I was just...thinking.''_

_''Yeah ?''_

_''About how cool it is to...to escape from everything for a while.''_

_Chris nods. ''It is.''_

_They jump again and Daniel keeps on pretending to sing the lyrics he doesn't even know. It's ridiculous, and it's funny, and he still thinks about that song he used to love, but now he's smiling too, and dances with too much energy he knows he's gonna be breathless very soon. They jump higher and higher, until the end of the song. A new one starts, but they still don't stop. Daniel has an idea._

_''What are you...'' Chris says as Daniel takes his hands._

_They jump once again and now, they're floating, inches from the blankets. Chris' surprised face is everything. After a short moment, their feet are back on the bed._

_''Can you do that again ?'' Chris asks._

_''Of course I can !''_

_''I like to feel that little pull of air. Makes me think about the day we met...I just can't forget the sensation of floating just above the snow, like...like I was in a dream or something...I can't forget it.''_

_Daniel smiles at that. He makes them float again, this time a little higher. After that, Chris asks him if they could go up to the ceiling like this, and Daniel is a bit reluctant at first. He doesn't want to hurt Chris._

_''Okay,'' he ends up saying. ''I have to focus and be extra careful, so...don't talk to me while I'm doing it.''_

_''It's fine ! If we fall, we'll be landing on the bed. It's gonna be okay, Daniel. I trust you.''_

_''A little too much, sometimes.''_

_As Chris expected, everything turns out okay. They can touch the ceiling of Daniel's room like this, then softly land on the bed. Chris looks delighted._

_''I loooove that feeling !'' he says for the fifth time._

_Daniel laughs. Using his power doesn't seem like a bad thing when it's for Chris' sake._


	3. playing pretend

''Oh come on !! That was from behind the three-point line !''

''I don't care if it was, it's still a very bad throw and you guys are gonna lose the game ! Interceptiong your passes is so damn easy.''

Daniel huffs as he runs backward to the other side of the basketball court. He glances at the PE teacher, but she's busy talking to a troublemaker in the other team. He sighs.

''Okay guys, we're gonna win this one,'' his teammate says. ''Now, let's go. And Diaz ?''

''Yeah ?''

''Your aim is good, but stop passing the ball to your friend. He sucks.''

Daniel frowns. The teammate he doesn't even know the name of is dribbling already and Daniel doesn't even try to help his team win anymore because fuck them all, honestly. He's been in highschool for two weeks now, and some of his classmates are already getting on his nerves.

Three minutes later, they're all shouting again.

''I can't believe you missed the hoop _again_ !'' a guy screams at Chris.

''What's happening here ?'' the teacher asks.

She's nice, but Daniel knows she can be scary, too.

''Please, can Diaz and Eriksen play in opposite teams ? This isn't fair, they're making us lose the game and...''

''What ?!'' Daniel yells.

''Stop this nonsense,'' the teacher scolds, ''and explain to me what the real problem is. But first...are you alright, Eriksen ?''

''Yes,'' Chris replies, but it's an obvious lie and Daniel is ready to punch something. Or someone. Maybe one of those boys.

The teacher seems to understand something is wrong, at least.

''You should take a break, Eriksen. Go wash your face, and...rest a bit. Scott will take your place for now.''

''Ok...thanks.''

So, Chris goes to the locker room. Daniel can't help but worry. He pretends to be invested in the game for the next few minutes, but it's hard.

''Can I go check on Chris ?'' he asks the teacher the moment he has to sit on the bench.

''Yes,'' she replies, looking at her watch. ''Be back in five minutes.''

Daniel almost runs to the boys' locker room where he thinks Chris must be. On the way, he checks the restroom, but it's empty. He opens the door on the left and finds Chris in a corner, almost hidden behind some hung-up jackets.

''Hey Chris,'' Daniel comes closer, ''are you okay ?''

''Yeah...much better now, thank you Daniel.''

Chris nevers cries. Sometimes, it seems like he's about to, when his eyes start getting red, but the unborn tears always stay where they are. Daniel ? He cries all the damn time. And he's okay with that. Daniel just wonders, since his therapist asked questions about Chris' well-being, and since Chris came out last August, if he isn't bottling things up, sometimes.

''Don't listen to those jerks,'' Daniel says. ''It's...it's alright if you're not good at basketball or sports in general like your da–''

''It's not that.''

Daniel sits down next to him. He tries to see if Chris' eyes are red or not, but the room is pretty dark, so he can't really tell.

''What's up then ?'' he asks, worried.

''It's just...just...I dont know. I'm afraid I won't make friends here. All the guys care about are girls, sports, and alcohol. My three favorite things, you know.''

Chris chuckles at his own words, so Daniel just does that too. It lightens up the mood a little bit.

''Some of them like video games and books,'' Daniel says. ''You know Hal still does, getting a girlfriend didn't change that.''

''Hal isn't there with us though.''

''Yeah, but maybe we're gonna find another Hal here ! Plus, liking girls, sports and alcohol doesn't make you an asshole. I'm sure some of them are nice.''

Chris nods.

''I know. I just don't want them to think I'm lame because I don't enjoy the same things.''

''You're not lame.''

''Sean was cool.''

Daniel laughs.

''Believe me, he was kind of awkward sometimes. But yeah, definitely not the asshole type. He liked girls, but also boys. He liked sports, but also art. He drank and smoked, but wasn't too fond of parties either. Liking some of these things doesn't make you a good or a bad person. It doesn't make you lame or cool either ! It's just how it is.''

''You're right, I was just...I was just being stupid.''

''You're allowed to feel bad, you know.''

They look at each other, not really knowing what to say next. Daniel squints, still trying to see the redness in Chris' eyes.

''And you're allowed to cry, too.''

''I know. I just don't like crying in front of people.''

Daniel breaks eye contact. ''Fair,'' he says, and he suddenly feels like shit right now. It doesn't even understand why.

''You should stop throwing the ball at me,'' Chris tells him as they stand up and walk towards the door. ''I don't want the others to hate you for that.''

''I'm here for playing, not winning,'' Daniel says with a small smile.

Life never let him win anyway.

\---

_It's already dark outside when Noah and his mother leave the Reynolds' house. Plates and cups levitate to the sink while Claire cleans the table. There's some cake left, so Daniel also brings it to the counter with his power and takes the orange juice to the fridge._

_''Did you have fun with your friend ?'' Claire asks._

_''I did !! Thank you, grandma !''_

_''Oh sweetie, you don't have to thank me. I'm glad you could see your friend after so long. He's a good kid and his mother was really nice.''_

_''Yes, they are. We're lucky they were in Oregon this weekend so they could make a stop here for tea !''_

_Daniel is sad Noah he's gone but he's also so, so happy they could spend some time together. He's missed him so much._

_''Next time we'll be going to the Pizza Arcade,'' Daniel says as he sits on the couch, a Chock-O-Crisp in his hand._

_''Haven't you eaten enough ?'' Claire asks with a chuckle._

_''Your cake was soooo good.''_

_''Remember the rules, Daniel : no crumbs on the couch.''_

_Today Claire must be in a good mood, because she usually doesn't allow Daniel to eat anything on the couch, especially at this hour of the day._

_''Noah reminds me of Chris,'' Claire tells him, heading back to the kitchen. ''They're both so nice and polite, and...very imaginative.''_

_''I thought so the day I met Chris ! I mean...they're very alike, but I think Chris is a little bit more introverted, maybe. Also, Noah really doesn't know how to draw ! Back in Seattle, he tried to draw a chameleon once but I swore it looked more like a hippopotamus.''_

_Daniel smiles, staring into space. He's thinking about the good old days. About Seattle, Noah, Lyla. He misses Sean an awful lot, too._

_And, more importantly, he misses his dad._

_''No wonder you and Chris could become friends this fast,'' Claire says from the kitchen._

_Daniel feels lost since his mind was a bit too far away from the actual topic._

_''What ?''_

_''I'm glad you were there for each other when...when things weren't so well for both of you.''_

_''What do you mean ?'' Daniel straightens up and turns over, leaning on the back of the couch to see his grandma. ''Did something happen to him back then ? I mean...other than his mom who...uh...''_

_He sees Claire stop whatever she's doing. Probably cutting some vegetables or something._

_''I can't tell for sure,'' she says (and she has that voice, the same voice she uses everytime she talks about something serious, like her daughter leaving or Daniel's 'gift' or Sean being on his own in Mexico)._

_Daniel frowns. This is unusual._

_''I mean, I was probably imagining things,'' Claire adds, focusing back on her task. ''It was...pretty tense, between Charles and Chris. I was really worried about them at the time but it's all in the past, they seem to do so much better now.''_

_''Tense ? How ?''_

_''Aah, forget what I said. Sometimes I overthink. Stephen tells me so, all the time ! Oh Lordy, I should...I should stop worrying over nothing.''_

_Daniel nods, unsure. He's pretty confused right now._

_''Do you need some help ?''_

_''It's alright, dear, thank you. You should join Stephen instead while I'm making diner, I think he is working on the train again.''_

_So, Daniel leaves the room to go upstairs and soon forgets about the matter._

\---

They're waiting for the next class, right after lunch, when Daniel decides to go talk to Sam, a classmate of theirs. Sam likes girls, and sports, and alcohol, and he's not a douche. He's the only one who doesn't make fun of Chris' basketball skills, it seems.

The other day, someone called Sam a 'dog eater' because he's Chinese-American. Daniel thought about Brett, _fucking Brett_ , who said the same thing about Lyla back then. He remembers Sean being so upset when he told the story. He remembers their dad being upset as well, teaching them about prejudice, saying _'I wish this world was better for you two to grow up in'_ , stuff like that. Daniel remembers not caring that much and wanting to watch TV instead.

_'Dad, please please please, can we watch Lord of the Rings ?'_

''What's going on with this guy anyway ?''

''Who ?''

''The one who's drawing over there. Blond hair. Freckles.''

Daniel wasn't really listening to these people – Sam's friends – until the mention of Chris.

''What's up with him ?'' Sam asks, glancing at Daniel.

''All the girls are interested in him and I can't understand _why,_ '' one of his friends replies with a frown.

It's true : a bunch of girls just gathered around Chris too see what he's been drawing. One of them exclaims 'you're so talented !', and another one asks if Chris could draw a portrait of her.

''The blond girl is pretty,'' Daniel points out with a smirk. ''Watch out, he might like her back.''

'' _Dude_ , they look like siblings !'' the guy makes a face. ''Anyway, what the hell does he have that makes him soooo _special_?''

''Drawing lessons,'' a girl with long red hair, another friend of Sam, replies in a bored tone.

''You've got a thing for artists too, Sofia ?''

''Not in the slightest. I admit he's kind of cute, tho.''

Daniel isn't paying attention anymore. He's staring at Chris who's still drawing with two other girls by his side. Daniel isn't sure, but he thinks Chris is giving them advices.

''Hey, Diaz...can you do, like, magic or something ?''

Daniel turns to Sofia. She's watching him with curious eyes.

''Avada Kedavra,'' he deadpans, making Sam laugh.

Sofia isn't laughing, though.

''Why are you asking this ?'' another boy asks.

''Harry told me about it the other day.''

''Harry ?''

''Harry Sorber, he's from Beaver Creek.''

Oh, right. Harry Sorber went to Springfield High School as well. Daniel almost forgot about that small, inconvenient detail. The fucker used to pick on Chris and Daniel all the damn time back in middle school.

''Wait wait wait,'' the guy who complained about Chris says, ''don't tell me you're the kid who ran from the police for a year ?! Is it true your bother left the country ? Did he really kill that cop ?''

Suddenly, Daniel isn't feeling too well.

''Uh.''

''I heard he's in jail now,'' another girl says.

''He's not in jail,'' Daniel replies, upset (he hopes his hands aren't shaking too much, so he grabs his elbows and tries to calm down).

''What about you ? Aren't you on house arrest ? How far can you go ?''

''Come on, guys,'' Sam tries to say, but no one is paying attention.

''My mother has a friend who knows officer Campbell, he worked in Arizona before but now he's in Oregon, he told her you wanted to go to–''

''Um, sorry to interrupt...''

Everyone turns their head to look at the person who's just spoken. It's Chris.

Saved by the bell !

''I need constructive criticism,'' Chris tells Daniel. ''Right now. It's quite urgent, actually.''

''Right, I...I'll be right back.''

 _I won't_ , Daniels thinks, relieved to escape. He follows his friend across the room, heading to the spot where Chris was previously drawing. There's no girl in sight. Daniel sits down and looks at the piece of paper.

''This...this isn't finished yet, right ?''

''You're right, it's not,'' Chris says.

Daniel looks more closely at the doodle. Nothing special about it, it's just...what Chris usually draws, as good as ever. Now that he thinks about it, it's been a while since Chris asked for 'constructive criticism'. This is weird.

''That's super cool, Chris. As always.''

Daniel looks up. Chris is smiling, almost mischievously, and only now Daniel realizes Chris didn't actually need his opinion in the first place, and was only pretending to.

\---

_They fought earlier that day. Chris still sat next to him in the bus that was driving them back home after a long day at school. Folding his arms, Daniel turns to the window and stares absent-mindedly at the grey sky._

_''I'm sorry,'' he tells Chris after a moment. ''You know...for the baseball.''_

_Chris frowns, looking more concerned than actually angry. On the seat in front of them, Justin is telling an unfunny joke to the others._

_''I mean, I still think I don't have to use my power for that kind of thing,'' Daniel says, lowering his voice so no one except Chris could hear. ''I know what you'd want me to do, but it's...it's better to...keep a low profile, don't you get it ? I'm afraid of what could happen if I use it too much, especially in front of people.''_

_Chris nods without looking at him. It kind of hurts._

_''I'm sorry I didn't help them getting the baseball back, but...sad things just happen all the time, you know ?''_

_''You could fix them, that's what I was suggesting. That's all.''_

_''Chris, I...I'm not the hero you think I am...''_

_''What are you talking about ?'' Stan asks behind them._

_They reply at the same time, Chris with a quick 'nothing !' and Daniel with a 'none of your business, Stan !'. They fall back into silence after that. Daniel hears Stan talking to Sheila now._

_''It's just a lost baseball,'' Chris says after a while. ''It doesn't matter anyway.''_

_Daniel is staring at his own upset eyes in the window, unable to look back at Chris. He doesn't know what to say next._

_''It seemed important earlier,'' he says eventually._

_''It just frustrated me...look, Daniel...I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry, I...I don't know what it's like, having your power, so...''_

_''I wish I could give it to you.''_

_''What ?''_

_Daniel is looking at Chris now, and Chris looks confused, like he really didn't hear what Daniel just said. Daniel doesn't want to say it again, though._

_''Never mind, it was stupid. Do you want to read the new Hawt Dawg Man issue with me ?''_

_Chris' expression lights up on the spot. Grining, Daniel pulls the comic out of his bag and opens it. They start reading it, sharing their opinions on the story and the characters' decisions. Daniel tries to forget the fight, tries to pretend he's just a normal kid going home after a tiring day in middle school who's enjoying a Hawt Dawg Man comic book with his friend, not having to worry about using a superpower or not. He wonders if Chris is still thinking about it, too._

_Then, in the blink of an eye, the comic falls from Daniel's hands. The bus is moving, but not in the way it should. It feels like the vehicle is pitching, dangerously, and soon there are panicked screams too. As Daniel stands up, he feels Chris grabs his wirst._

_''THE LAKE !'' Sheila shouts behind then, and it's the last thing Daniel hears before he acts._

_Daniel extends his left arm in front of him, but it's not enough. Chris has to let go of him so Daniel can use both hands._

_Then, he feels the stinging sensation, with an intensity he hasn't felt in years. It's almost painful._

_The bus stops, and Daniel falls back on his seat, exhausted._

_They're safe._


	4. what if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the romance begins

''How do I look ?''

''Great. What about me ?''

''Perfect.''

Daniel smiles at the compliment and takes another look at Chris. He's wearing a black shirt, and Daniel wasn't lying : Chris looks really good like this. Black clothes have always suited him, especially if it's one of his AWESO t-shirts. Sometimes, Daniel thinks that's because it's what Chris was wearing when they first met. He has associated Chris with black, somehow.

''Ok,'' Chris says, few steps from the front door. ''So...remember we shouldn't talk about anything _weird_ tonight. No Hawt Dawg Man, no Power Bear, no Superwolf, no Captain Spirit. Got it ?''

''Got it. And, more importantly, no superpower.''

''Yes, no superpower.''

''I think we're ready.''

 _Ready to pretend nothing's wrong with me_ , Daniel thinks as he rings the bell. Thirty seconds later, Sofia opens the door and grins.

''You two are almost late,'' she says.

''Hi to you too, Sofia.''

This isn't the first time Daniel is going to a party, but this is the first time he's going to _that_ kind of party. There are so many people in the house, people he doesn't even know, but it's fine. It's fine, becase he's ready to have fun.

''I already feel out of place,'' Chris mumbles, and Daniel laughs.

''Are you planning to drink tonight ?''

''Maybe. You ?''

''Only one or two beers. I don't wanna get wasted tho.''

Chris nods. They head to the kitchen in order to drop the food they've bought, and Sam is here to help them arrange everything on the table. They stay with him afterward.

''Didn't know Justin was invited,'' Chris remarks when he sees his old friend dancing alone to the music.

''I think he's already drunk,'' Daniel says, and Sam laughs.

The party is okay. There are small groups of people everywhere, talking, drinking, playing games. The music isn't too loud either, so they can actually hear each other. Sean wouldn't like it here too much though. He's always liked quiet parties better, enjoying time with four or five friends at best. Daniel still thinks about those calm nights in Humboldt County where Sean and the others smoked weed and drank beers while listening to Cassidy's soothing songs around the campfire.

Speaking of beers, Daniel wants one. He takes a can and opens it. It's disgusting. Frowning, he watches everyone in the living room, trying to understand. Maybe they're all pretending to like the taste.

He looks at Chris who's staring at his own beer can.

''What's wrong ?''

''Nothing,'' then Chris chugs the thing like it's no big deal. He makes a face anyway.

''Hey, Diaz !'' someone calls from near the fireplace. ''Come join us !''

Intrigued, Daniel wants to know what's they're up to, that small group of friends. They're all sitting in a circle, and he notices familiar faces from afar, including Sofia. Sam really wants anothing drink, and Chris decides to go with him.

''I'm kind of hungry,'' Chris tells Daniel. ''Do you want anything to eat ?''

''Right now ? I'm craving some Chock-O-Crisps.''

''Of course you are.''

Chris gives him a soft smile before disappearing in the small crowd with Sam.

The moment Daniel approaches the group of friends, he regrets not going with his two friends to look for something to eat.

''You wanna play with us ?'' a dude asks. ''They said you're a cool guy, and we love meeting new people here. We're from Thurston.''

''What's the game ?''

Daniel loves playing games, but he's a bit unsure, talking to new people like that. Maybe they _know_.

He tries to ignore the awful taste as he takes another mouthful of his beer.

''Sit with us,'' Sofia says with a huge smile.

''Uh, I'd rather hear you explain the game to me first.''

''They said you were cool, not a fucking pussy.''

''I'm not a _fucking pussy_ ,'' Daniel hisses at the guy, and sits down between Sofia and another girl. ''Now, tell me what the game is about.''

''It's called 'Spin the bottle','' a girl explains, eyeing Daniel with interest, and that made two of her friends giggle for no reason at all.

''Let me guess,'' Daniel says, ''you're supposed to...spin this bottle ?''

''Yeah. And you have to kiss the person to whom the bottle points.''

Daniel is left speechless. Where's the fun in that ? He's 100% sure Sean's never played that dumb game before. He really wants to stand up and leave.

''You still wanna play ?'' the same guy who's called him a pussy asks.

''Yeah,'' Daniel says (he doesn't want to lose to him). ''But I'll spin that thing only once. I really wanna find something to eat.''

The game starts, and it's just...boring as hell. Everyone seems to have a good time, though. Two girls just kissed, and one of the guys enjoyed it way too much. Some of them stare at Daniel, he can feel it. The girl who's explained the game to him is the worst.

''Your turn,'' she says, and it gets pretty tense. Daniel takes the bottle and makes it spin.

He really doesn't wanna kiss one of these idiots. He's not sure he's even ready to kiss anyone, for god's sake ! Except for Sofia, maybe, because she's kinda nice and kinda cute. Still, Daniel wouldn't like to do something like that.

He closes his eyes. He knows the bottle is still spinning, but he's too anxious to discover the identidy of the person he'll have to kiss. He tightens his grip on his knees, and that's when he feels it.

The stinging sensation.

Panic stricken, Daniel opens his eyes. He looks at the bottle that stopped spinning and sees it point to the space between two persons. Daniel looks up, and everyone is doing the same, looking in that exact direction.

Chris is standing there, less than ten feet from the circle of friends, a can of beer in one hand, a Chock-O-Crisp in the other. He's staring at the bottle that's pointing directly to him.

''No fair,'' the girl who's got an obvious crush on Daniel complains, ''he isn't even part of the game...''

''Who cares ! Diaz won't do it anyway cause he's a wimp,'' the asshole snorts with an insufferable smirk.

And that's all it takes for Daniel to stand and walk straight to where Chris is standing. Seems like Chris has got an idea of what's going on, judging by his expression. He's looking back and forth between Daniel and the bottle, wide-eyed.

''Go go, Diaz !'' Daniel hears behind him.

And Daniel, well, he really wants to fit in, and show the other guy that he's certainly _not_ a wimp, thank you very much.

''Hey,'' Daniel says, and it seems like it's the world that's spinning all around him right now.

''Hey,'' Chris says.

''Do you mind if...'' Daniel starts, feeling both sure and awkward. He knows the others are looking, and suddenly the anxiety is back. He tries to focus back on Chris' face. ''Do you mind if I...kiss you ?''

 _It's no big deal_ , Daniel tells himself.

''Of course not,'' Chris replies like he's on autopilot or something, eyes still wide.

''I mean, on the lips.''

''I don't mind.''

''Oh, ok. Cool.''

So, it happens, rather quickly. Daniel leans in while trying to ignore how wildly his heart is beating in his chest. He isn't thinking about that stupid game anymore.

His lips land somewhere on the corner of Chris' mouth, half on his cheek. It's super lame and Daniel kind of want to die right now. He pulls back and hear the others clapping loudly behind them.

''Happy ?'' he tells them, just to have a reason not to look at Chris right now.

Daniel's still feeling a bit awkward when he leaves the group. Chris is following him.

''Come on,'' Daniel says, still not looking at him. ''Let's go find something to eat.''

''Wait,'' Chris says, ''your Chock-O-Crisp.''

Daniel stops.

''Oh, right,'' he takes the chocolate bar. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.''

It's weird. They start talking again, laughing again, as if nothing happened. Still, Daniel finds it hard to look at Chris in the eye for the rest of the night.

\---

_It's getting late when Daniel decides to come back to his grandparents' house, his little dog with him. He notices Chris who's removing the snow from the front porch of the Eriksen's house._

_''Why are you doing that ?'' Daniel asks, approaching his friend._

_''There's so much snow here.''_

_''But why it always has to be you who...''_

_''That's because it's a job for Captain Spirit !''_

_Daniel crosses his arms._

_''Right,'' he says, unconvinced._

_''Dad's asleep now. He says I could grow some muscle to, quote, 'become a real man'.''_

_''What's that supposed to mean ?''_

_Chris lets go of the shovel, looking tired. He laughs._

_''You're fine as you are,'' Daniel says, and that's the truth._

_''Thanks, Daniel.''_

_Chris looks at him shyly and sits down on the porch steps. He pets Pepper, a smile on his face, while Daniel just stands here watching them. Then, after making sure they're alone (no one's ever in this part of Beaver Creek anyway), Daniel uses his power to clear the rest of the snow._

_''Thank you.''_

_''That was a job for Superwolf too !'' Daniel says before sitting next to Chris on the steps._

_''I thought Superwolf wouldn't use his powers anymore ?''_

_''For small stuff, Captain Spirit. Only for small stuff.''_

_''Saving an entire school bus isn't small stuff, it's a heroic act !''_

_''I know, but...I haven't been that heroic all the time, so...better be careful, you know. I don't wanna hurt people like I did in the past.''_

_''Is there...anything you hasn't told me yet ?''_

_There is, actually. Daniel told him almost everything, but...yeah. Maybe Chris should know after all._

_''I told you Sean lost an eye,'' Daniel says after a short moment of silence._

_''Yeah.''_

_''It was...it was because of me. He got hurt because of me. I still can't forgive myself for that.''_

_Daniel glances at Chris._

_''You don't look surprised,'' he tells him._

_''I...I kinda assumed you did that,'' Chris awkwardly says._

_''You, what ?''_

_''When you told me about Sean's eye, I...never mind. I just always thought you caused it.''_

_''And that doesn't scare you, knowing I could hurt you this bad ?''_

_''You'd never do that !''_

_''I'd never do that to my brother either, and yet !''_

_''Because you couldn't control your power, right ?''_

_''I swear I could at that time, I just...I was mad. Everything went super crazy in the blink of an eye and, I don't know, I lashed out. I hated myself for months after that.''_

_He doesn't want to look at Chris, but he feels his friend's hand on his arm, comforting._

_''Sean wasn't even mad at me,'' Daniel murmurs. ''He's really the best big brother I could have.''_

_''He is.''_

_''I still hate myself, tho. About his eye.''_

_''It's okay, Daniel.''_

_''It's not.''_

_They stay like that for a while. Chris keeps saying he isn't afraid, and Daniel keeps having that sort of pain in the chest everytime he remembers how bad that heist went in the end. For a moment, he wonders how Finn and Cassidy are doing._

_''Stop making that face,'' Daniel says._

_''What face ?''_

_''You look sad.''_

_''That's cause_ you _are sad.''_

_''I don't wanna make you sad.''_

_''Stop being sad yourself, then.''_

_Daniel doesn't really know how that conversation turned into a snowball fight real quick. He remembers throwing the first snowball at Chris, just to make that face go away and see him smile instead. Daniel loves Chris' smile. It's like sunlight on the snow._

_So, so bright._

_\---_

Going in the shed to look for some tools Stephen needs just brought back memories from years ago. Daniel didn't find the tools anyway, so he goes to a specific tree in the backyard.

How Sean's doing ? Daniel follows the carving with his fingers when a noise behind him makes him jump a little.

''Hey Daniel, what are you doing ?''

Oh shit, it's Chris. Who else would step across the fence anyway ? Yeah, definitely Chris Eriksen who just wanted to see Daniel after days of silence.

''Just...I don't even know.''

''Admiring your masterpiece ?''

Daniel takes a look at his friend and smiles.

''Shut up ! I know they look like freaking rats.''

''You put your heart into it and that's what really matters.''

''If you say so.''

Daniel looks closer. The little wolf really does look like some sort of rodent.

''Don't be so hard on yourself,'' Chris says. ''You were like ten when you did this, I think that's adorable.''

''I couldn't do better now, you know.''

''Wood carving is difficult.''

Daniels says nothing. He doesn't even know why Chris is bothering him right now. Daniel likes to think that's because Chris missed him. The truth is, Daniel didn't even want to avoid him in the first place, it just...happened. It's been, like, four days, maybe ? And Daniel started missing him after only two days. This is ridiculous.

He's still having a hard time looking at him right now.

''I wonder what animal I could be,'' Chris thinks aloud.

''A raccoon.''

''Why a raccoon ?''

''You were a raccoon in Sean's story.''

''I...I was in Sean's story...?''

Now, Daniel can't help looking at him. Chris is already staring at him with wide eyes.

''Of course you were,'' Daniel says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Now, Chris' eyes are beaming. The wind is making his hair stick up and seeing him like that is kind of endearing, if Daniel is being honest. Suddenly, he's thinking about that stupid half-kiss he gave Chris at the party, and now Daniel feels like dying of embarrassment.

''You wanna go insi–''

''No,'' Daniel tells him right away, still dying a little inside. ''I mean, I wish I could, but I have homework.''

''Homework ?''

''Yeah.''

He's such a bad liar.

''Ok,'' Chris says, disappointment clear in his voice. ''Maybe another time, then ?''

''Yeah, of course. See you.''

Daniel almost runs to his house. He tells Stephen he couldn't find the tools, and goes to his room, heart still racing.

\---

_Middle school is becoming more and more stressful for Daniel. Math is the worst, of course, but at least he's trying his best. Still, his grades are kinda_ meh _. Whatever._

_The other boys grow taller, their voices get deeper. Every morning, Daniel looks at himself in the mirror, and he still sees a shrimp. His voice is starting to change, though. That's nice._

_He's supposed to think about girls, too. That's what he has in mind when he video calls Sarah Lee on a saturday morning, just before lunch._

_''So, how's Alexander ?'' he asks._

_''He's doing great ! He follows me around all the time...Jacob took a funny picture of him yesterday, do you want to see it ?''_

_Sarah Lee is a sweet girl. She's always been kind, and smart, and laughs at every joke Daniel tells her, even the bad ones._

_''What are you planning to do today ?'' she asks after she's sent the picture (they've been talking about that pet chicken for ten whole minutes)._

_''Chris is coming after lunch, we're gonna play Hawt Dawg Kart !''_

_Sarah Lee smiles. She doesn't even ask about the game._

_''He seems like a good person,'' she says instead._

_''Chris ? He is.''_

_''I wish I could meet him someday.''_

_''You will ! You could come to Beaver Creek. I'll introduce you guys to each other. It'd be awesome !''_

_''Yes, that sounds great !''_

_Daniel could easily picture himself having a crush on her. That's simply because Sarah Lee is more interesting that any other girl at school, he thinks. Yet, it's not like that : Daniel doesn't have a crush on her and, sometimes, he wonders why. Seeing her face on his phone screen makes him think about it harder._

_He wishes he could talk about it to someone._

_He wishes he could talk about it to Sean, in particular._

_About his lack of crush on anybody, and the fact that he believes that maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with the power. Daniel doesn't feel human, sometimes, and he knows it all started in Seattle. This small voice in his head keeps telling him ever since that he's a freak._

_But he's not sure he can write this in a letter. 'Hi Sean ! Sorry to bother you about this, but those days I feel like kissing someone...the problem is : I don't even know who to kiss ! Was puberty a bitch to you too ? Sincerely, your lonely brother. PS : Don't make fun of me, I just really wish you were here to help me understand how these things work.'_

_Yeah...so lame._

_''Hey Chris, do you have a crush on someone ?''_

_Chris' character falls into a pit at this exact moment._

_''What ??''_

_''Do you have a crush on someone ?'' Daniel says it again._

_The thing is, Daniel and Chris never talk about girls. Justin and Kyle, unlike them, talk about girls all the damn time, and nothing else. At least, Stan still loves his dinosaurs._

_''Why do you ask ?'' Chris says, and his face gets really, really red. Daniel isn't sure he's seen him blush like this before. ''It is because you've got a crush on Sarah Lee ?''_

_Daniel blinks._

_''What ? No ! Why would you think that ?!''_

_''You talk to her all the time.''_

_''Yes, cause she's my friend !''_

_''You can have a crush on a friend !!''_

_Now, Chris' face is even redder, if that's possible. Daniel doesn't even know what to think, what to say._

_''I guess ?'' he tries. ''Still, I don't have a crush on_ that _friend. I mean...I don't like her in that way...I don't even like her more than I like you, so...''_

'I honestly might like you more' _, Daniel wants to add, but he stops himself._

_''Yeah, but...'' Chris looks lost, and Daniel realizes they forgot the game they were previously playing. The race is over, and both of their characters are ranked low._

_''Never mind,'' Daniel says, dropping the controller on his lap. He dries his sweaty hands on his shirt. ''I was...I was just wondering, since everybody else has crushes...but it doesn't matter...''_

_''No, it's...it's fine,'' Chris says. ''It just surprised me, I really thought you liked Sarah Lee.''_

_''I like her.''_

_''You know what I mean.''_

_Daniel shrugs._

_''Remember Lyla ?'' he asks._

_''Sean's friend ?''_

_''Yeah. She was sooo cool and nice and pretty. Totally got a crush on her when I was nine, I really thought I could be her boyfriend.''_

_''But...she was...''_

_''Sixteen, yeah. I was just being delusional.''_

_They laugh a bit._

_''I think I just miss this feeling,'' Daniel says after a while. ''Is it weird ?''_

_''I don't think so.''_

_''What about you ? Any girl in mind ?''_

_Daniel sees Chris freeze, like he wasn't expecting the question._

_''No,'' Chris replies, ''no girl in mind.''_

_''Welcome to the club, then !'' Daniel laughs, and grabs the forgotten controller. ''You know what this means ? More time for video games !''_

_''Yeah man...more time for video games !''_

_Another race starts, and Daniel feels better._


	5. monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback scenes take place in 2021, last year of middle school for Daniel and Chris, so we're slowly getting closer to the main timeline

When Daniel is feeling low, video calling his brother has been the best cure so far. It's always so great, seeing Sean's face on the screen. The pictures they send to each other just aren't enough sometimes.

''Look who's here with me,'' Sean says with a smile and soon, Finn and Cassidy are on screen too.

Daniel audibly gasps.

''No waaaaaaay...''

''Hi, Daniel !'' they say, and Daniel swears he hears Cassidy murmur _'Oh my god he grew up a fucking lot I can't believe it'_.

''Hi,'' Daniel replies, looking at them with wide eyes because he can't believe these two are really here, in Puerto Lobos. ''It's so good to see you guys ! I've missed you !''

''We've missed you too buddy,'' Finn says. He looks younger, strangely. Younger, and even more relaxed. Daniel is so happy to see him he almost forgets how to form words.

''His voice,'' Cassidy breathes and, really, it looks like she's about to cry tears of happiness. Daniel used to dislike her, but now he's so glad to see her after such a long time.

''Yeah that's what teens look like, sound like,'' Sean tells her with a chuckle.

''Oh, shut up !'' Cassidy retorts, but she's grinning. ''It's been so long so cut me some slack, Diaz ! I was still picturing that kid we knew back then...''

''Time sure passes quickly,'' Finn says and stares into space like he's a freaking philosopher or something.

''How long have you two been there ?'' Daniel asks, then looks at Sean. ''You could have told me about it in your last letter !''

''Yeah, no. Wanted to keep it a surprise.''

''Man, don't blame your big bro,'' Finn tells Daniel while grabbing Sean's shoulder. ''He was so excited to do this ! We've been there for three days now, only three days.''

''That's great !'' Daniel says. He's smiling so hard it starts to hurt a little. ''So, what did you do so far ? The beach ? Oh, did Sean show you the...wait, I'm sure he showed you the big statue of the howling wolf already ! I saw a picture of it, it looks huge ! Tell me everything you did.''

''Well, mostly third-wheeling in my case,'' Cassidy replies in a teasing tone, and the two others looks at her like she's insane. ''But yeah, spent a lot of time on the beach already, and we saw the big wolf yesterday. Finn almost got lost in a shop nearby.''

They talk for a while. Finn and Cassidy tell Daniel every place they visited up to now in Mexico and, sometimes, Sean gives clarification here and there. Daniel is thrilled. He wishes he was there.

''Your bro's house is a total killer,'' Finn tells Daniel. ''I love what he's done with the place.''

''What about your dream of having a kick-ass beach house in Costa Rica ?'' Cassidy asks.

''It can wait.''

''Maybe after another heist that we hope will be successful this time,'' Sean says with a grin.

''Touché,'' Finn replies after a second of faking hurt.

They all laugh about it. Daniel is a bit late to join them in this, because hearing all that took him a bit off-guard : they've all obviously moved on. Now, Sean, Finn and Cassidy can joke about that old heist like it's no big deal at all, even though it still is, kind of, to Daniel. He laughs with them anyway.

''Well well,'' Cassidy suddenly says. ''It's been great talking to you, Daniel.''

''You going already ?''

''We just have to make dinner, Finn and me. We're gonna leave you two for a good convo between brothers.''

''Okay, see you then ! It was fun.''

''Bye Daniel !''

Finn and Cassidy waves at the camera, and leave the room. Now it's just Sean and Daniel.

''It was so nice to see them after so long,'' Daniel says.

''Yeah...I missed them so much, I was so happy to know they could come here to see me.''

''So...''

''So ?''

''You and Finn, you...''

''Sort of.''

''What do you mean, _'sort of'_?''

''It's complicated.''

''Why is that ?''

Sean smiles a bit, deep in thought.

''You'll see when you're older.''

''Hey ! I'm not a kid anymore !''

''Yeah, yeah. Stop sulking then.''

''I'm not _sulking_.''

Daniel stays like that, arms crossed, and ends up chuckling when he notices the smile Sean is trying so hard to hide.

''Ok, you win, I admit : I was sulking a little bit.''

''But you're right, you're not a kid anymore,'' Sean finally agrees. ''Did you see how Cassidy and Finn reacted when they saw you ? You grew up a lot.''

''I'm still one of the shorter guys at school and I'm gonna be honest with you : it sucks.''

''You told me you were good at basketball.''

''Yeah. Better than Chris, at least.''

''How is he doing ?''

Daniel opens his mouth, then closes it. The truth is, he has no freaking idea.

''He's okay,'' he tells Sean, hoping it's true.

Sean frowns and Daniel chooses to ignore that. He's thinking about the situation, how he's still avoiding Chris, how Chris is kinda avoiding him, too. This is a mess.

If only he hadn't played that stupid game at the party...

''Hey, Sean.''

''Mmh ?''

''Do you...do you think my power could, I don't know... _backslide_ ?''

''What ?''

''I mean, the control I have on it. You taught me a lot and I could never thank you enough for that, but what if...what if I couldn't control my power anymore because I'm not practicing enough ?''

''What makes you think that ?''

Daniel tries hard not to make a face at that simple memory.

''I went to a party two weeks ago, and I...I moved a bottle with my mind.''

''Do you think somebody noticed ?''

''Wha– no ! I had my hand on it the second before, it just...''

''Are you sure you didn't move it with–''

''I'm positive. It stung, you know. It totally was the power, not my hand. I can tell.''

Now Sean seems to think more seriously about it.

''It's a possibility,'' he says eventually. ''Maybe you're right...maybe, because you don't use your power as much as before, you're losing a bit of control over it. Did you feel anything particular, when you moved that bottle ?''

''I was...uh, mostly anxious.''

''The unintentional use of your power has been caused by your strong emotions like pain and anger, your outbursts and– and fears. Did you feel any of these ?''

''Yeah, I...I think so. I'm scared, Sean...what if I do it again ?''

''Try practicing a bit more, everyday. Even on small things. I'm sure you'll gain that control again, you just have to believe in yourself and in what you could do in the past. You're really strong, enano. Remember that.''

Daniel nods, unsure.

''You're gonna be okay,'' Sean says, and that, finally, is giving Daniel the strength he's been desperately seeking for two whole weeks now.

\---

_Meeting at the park with all their friends from elementary was something they'd do at times. It was usually cool, although lately, Hal has been spending more time with his new girlfriend, and less with them. Daniel knew he was Chris' closest friend, so it's saddened him to see Hal not caring as much as before. 'I promise I'm not forgetting you', Hal told them the week before. Chris assured him it was fine, but Daniel still saw the hurt in his eyes. Heck, Daniel himself was upset about not seeing Hal anymore. He supposed Chris was feeling so much worse._

_So it's only Kyle, Sheila, Stan and Justin at the park on this saturday night. Daniel has been bored out of his mind, so he pretends to have something to do at home, and leaves pretty early. Chris follows him, naturally._

_''Do you wanna go in the woods ?'' Chris asks, pointing at the trees nearby._

_''Hell yeah ! My natural habitat.''_

_Chris smirks. ''Of course, that's why I'm suggesting it.''_

_They'd do that too, sometimes. Just going through the woods to come home, this remote part of Beaver Creek where they both lived. Chris believed it was a shortcut, but Daniel doubted it. He's never complained, though._

_''I'm tired of seeing the same people everyday,'' Chris confesses as they walk around the pine trees. ''I wish I could see more of the world.''_

_That, Daniel can see why. He really misses the big cities like Seattle. But he's also so, so happy he's settled down here he hadn't even think about leaving Beaver Creek._

_''Tired of living in this small town ?'' he asks Chris._

_''Yeah. But if I leave, I'm really gonna miss these woods. Remember when we used to play here ?''_

_They stop in front of a fallen tree. They're not so far from their houses, now._

_''The Monster of the Lake,'' Daniel says in a low voice, watching the tree, pretending it's a dangerous creature._

_''Yeaaaahh. The worst of them all.''_

_''How could I forget ? I love this place. No one ever comes here, so it's the best spot to use my power.''_

_Chris only smiles at that. They bypass the dead tree and continue their walk._

_''So, you're gonna stay in Beaver Creek all your life ?'' Chris asks after a while._

_''I don't know. I don't even know where I wanna go after graduating. What about you ?''_

_''My dad's not planning to move anytime soon, but I really hope I'll have my own flat when I'm eighteen. I was thinking about Arcadia Bay. Do you know Arcadia Bay ? It's not that far from here.''_

_Daniel shakes his head._

_''Not really. Why there ?''_

_''I'd like to study art in Blackwell Academy. My mom studied there too, so...yeah. That's the only thing I know about Arcadia Bay. I...I just hope the town still exists.''_

_''Why wouldn't it exist anymore ?'' Daniel asks, furrowing his eyebrows._

_''I...I don't know. I had this weird dream about...a storm. It really looked like the town I saw on my mom's pictures, so...''_

_''That's weird,'' Daniel says. ''I had a similar dream once. A huge tornado that destroyed an entire town.''_

_''Really ?''_

_''Yeah...it seemed so real...''_

_Now Chris is frowning too. They remain silent after that. Soon, they're out of the woods. The Flying Fortress can be seen from where they are._

_''It's nice being here in Beaver Creek,'' Daniel says after a while, ''but I wish I could go back to Seattle, just to see how everything has changed. I could reunite with Lyla ! Fuck, I miss her a lot. But I don't think I could, like, live a whole new life there. Maybe I could...''_

_Daniel doesn't finish his sentence. He wants to say something about Puerto Lobos, but the words are stuck in his throat._

_''...maybe Arcadia Bay will do,'' he says eventually._

_''What ? Why ?''_

_''To stay with you, duh. I don't wanna rot here alone anyway.''_

_''How about Mexico ?''_

_''I just said I wanna stay with you.''_

_''I could go to Puerto Lobos with you !''_

_''You're crazy.''_

_They both grin. Daniel knows why he's never thought about really leaving Beaver Creek. His grandparents are here, right, but there's something else that keeps him in this town. Something really dear to him._

_Because as long as Chris doesn't leave this place, Daniel doesn't want to leave, either._

_\---_

When Daniel wakes up on the couch, everything is a blur at first. The TV is still on and Pepper is sleeping on the living room floor, snoring softly. Daniel knows staying this late in front of the TV is one hundred percent against the rules, but Claire is half deaf and probably sound asleep in her room upstairs so really, Daniel's pretty safe. He just has to be extra careful on his way to his bed.

God, his back hurts so bad. Is this what getting old feels like ? Maybe he's being a bit dramatic.

Daniel stays on the couch for a long moment. He doesn't feel sleepy anymore and has too many unnerving thoughts going on in his mind anyway. He's sure he's not gonna fall alseep anytime soon.

Maybe going outside will calm him down. At least, he hopes so.

It's November already, so it's cold. Daniel just put that old orange winter jacket on, the one Sean used to own for a very short time. He steps outside and stands here, hands in his pockets, staring at the treehouse on the other side of the fence. The Flying Fortress. It doesn't seem that high anymore, now.

Daniel exhales, then steps forward.

Less than one minute later, he's climbing the tree. There's light in the Eriksen's house, but Daniel doesn't think Charles or, worse, _Chris_ , can see anything from inside. It's freezing, but Daniel climbs the ladder anyway. He needs his little moment of quiet, and the treehouse feels like the best place for that. He settles back on the wooden floor of the treehouse, shudders, sighs, stares into space. He feels at home.

How many years has passed since Chris had fallen from this tree ? Probably an eternity.

Daniel closes his eyes. He's tired, so tired of thinking about Chris all the damn time. It's like the guy just can't leave his mind now.

 _''Sorry to bother but I'm living here now,''_ a tiny Chris says while dropping his heavy suitcases on the floor of Daniel's head. _''I hope you've got more than just Chock-O-Crisps in here.''_

Daniel laughs at himself. What the hell.

A long shiver runs down his spine and he's not sure if it's because of the cold air or of a sudden feeling that looks awfully like shame.

Daniel sighs again. Maybe he needs to go back to therapy.

He's sure it's getting _very_ late now, and he's about to climb down the tree when he hears a noise. Heart beating loudly in his chest, Daniel quickly moves backwards. His back hits the trunk.

Through the hole of the treehouse's floor, Chris' face appears. He's holding his phone to make some light, so he sees Daniel right away.

''Wh–''

''What are y–''

They stare at each other. After a while, Chris leans against the opposite part of the tree, and Daniel averts his eyes.

''What are you doing here ?'' Chris finally asks. He's shivering, too.

''I don't know,'' Daniel shrugs. ''I just wanted to be alone, I guess.''

He doesn't specify that Claire and Stephen are asleep, therefore the excuse of wanting to be alone wouldn't cut it anymore. Whatever. Chris doesn't need to know.

''In my treehouse ?'' Chris questions.

''Yes. You said it was mine, too.''

''Yeah, I did.''

''What about you ? What are you doing here at this hour ?''

Chris doesn't immediately reply and wraps his arms around himself. He looks cold.

''Hey,'' Daniel says, ''you look like you really need a warmer jacket right now.''

''No, it's...it's okay. Keep it. I won't stay too long anyway.''

Chris looks down at his house with worried eyes. It's strange. Daniel watches him with a frown on his face, then notices something even stranger : Chris isn't wearing shoes.

It reminds him of the day they met. The day Chris fell, the day Daniel saved him from that fall, the day Charles assured everything was okay.

''Your feet,'' Daniel says.

''Yeah, I...I forgot my shoes again.''

''Is everything okay with your dad ?''

Daniel remembers what Claire had told him once, after a long afternoon spent with his best friend from Seattle.

''We...we had an argument,'' Chris replies. He's looking at Daniel now. ''It's nothing.''

''Doesn't seem like it.''

''I think he's just sad. That's because Audra...you remember Audra ?''

''His ex-girlfriend ?''

''Yeah. They've been seeing each other again those last months, but I think...I think he still loves my mom, and Audra knows it, and he knows it makes her sad but he can't do anything about it, so...''

''So ?''

''He's just upset.''

''But it has nothing to do with you ? I don't understand ??''

Chris bites his lips and breaks eye contact.

''I know. He was being mad at me because the toaster broke and I forgot to buy food so I had to make pasta, but we didn't have enough pasta and...and Audra called him, so...it was too much too handle, you know. Two many things that make him angry at once.''

Chris is looking again at his house, like he's trying to see what his dad is doing. If he fell asleep on the couch, if he went to his room, anything.

''It scares me sometimes,'' Chris whispers.

''You wanna come over ?''

Chris' eyes are quick to be back on him.

''What ?''

''If you don't wanna go back to your house, you could come to mine ? I mean...you could text your dad, if you think he's gonna–''

''But I thought you didn't want to see me anymore ?''

Daniel freezes. He feels like the worst person ever now. Chris deserves so much more than a friend who just shuts you out because of some stupid kiss at some stupid party. It wasn't even a real kiss ! Daniel winces and kind of wants to jump from this treehouse right now.

''I want to see you,'' he assures. ''It's just, I'm sorry. I was being stupid.''

''Is it because of the party ? You keep avoiding me since then.''

Daniel knows his cheeks are burning, but he doesn't really care since it's dark here. Chris won't notice anything weird on his face. At least, that's what Daniel hopes.

He doesn't even know what to say right now.

''I...,'' he tries, but no word seems good enough. He feels like shit.

''You know I really didn't mind,'' Chris quickly says, ''the bottle just randomly chose me and it was the rules of the game ! It's okay, really.''

''Y-Yeah,'' Daniel manages to say. ''Good. You're right, it was...it only was the bottle's fault. If you think it's okay, then it really is okay, I guess.''

Chris' smile is so sweet Daniel wants to throw himself out of that goddamn treehouse. _Again_.

''Sorry I was being a douche,'' Daniel says genuinely. ''I was avoiding you for no reason and it's fucking stupid.''

''It's alright.''

''Here, take my jacket.''

''As an act of redemption ?'' Chris teases.

''You always see through me,'' Daniel replies, grinning, and gives him the orange jacket. Chris takes it, still smiling.

''Thanks.''

''Now, let's go home.''

Chris has always been here for him, so he wants to keep being here for Chris too. Whatever Daniel's been letting himself feel lately won't change that.

\---

_On the way home, Daniel sees a cute squirrel and decides to take a picture of it. Holding his phone in front of him, he tries his best not to scare the animal away, approaching it with slow steps. He can't wait to show the picture to Claire, Stephen and Chris later._

_Until Daniel realizes where the squirrel is._

_It's at the intersection of two familiar roads, roads not too far away from the Reynolds' household. The exact place where Emily Eriksen, Chris' mom, had been struck head-on by a car, almost seven years ago. Daniel knows this because Claire told him once, when they were walking Pepper on a quiet morning. He vividly remembers the talk they had, so he's sure he's not mistaken : it's really here._

_Daniel looks up at the road signs, and pauses._

_Mantle Street and Asteroid Drive._

_Realization washes over him in full force as he stands here, the squirrel long forgotten. The way home is shorter than expected because less than ten minutes later, Daniel is in front of Chris' house._

_Mante Street._

_Asteroid Drive._

_How could he be so stupid ?! He should have realized way sooner..._

_The door opens, and Chris is here, in front of him. He smiles when he sees it's Daniel._

_''Hi again,'' Chris greets._

_''Mantroid.''_

_Daniel is trying to catch his breath. He thinks he's been running on that last street but he's not sure._

_''Yeah ?'' Chris says, face suddenly serious (he always does this when they talk about the awesome adventures of Captain Spirit and Superwolf, and Daniel's always liked that kind of expression on Chris' face but no, not now, now it's painful to watch)._

_''He...he did a lot of bad things, didn't he ?'' Daniel croaks, still breathless, his heart hurting in his chest._

_Chris furrows his eyebrows, doing what Daniel calls the 'Captain Spirit face' even harder._

_''Still does !'' Chris says. ''But don't worry, soon we'll defeat him, you and me ! Are you ready for that important mission, Superwolf ?''_

_Without a single word, Daniel takes Chris in his arms. They never hug. So, this is the first time they've properly done something like that. Being in each other's arms._

_''Yeah, we'll defeat him. You and me.''_

_Chris hugs back._


	6. losing control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, sorry for the long wait ! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter in which the plot kind of deepens haha.

_Daniel !_

He wakes up with a start, sweating and breathing fast. He looks around and sees daylight coming through the window of his room.

Fuck. _Nightmares again_.

Daniel straightens up on his bed and touches his face. There's something that pretty much feels like dried tears on his cheeks. He ignores that small detail and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

The bad dreams usually happen when he's feeling anxious. He's still hearing Sean's desperate voice as he drinks from the small water bottle he keeps on his nightstand. Sometimes, he dreams of gunshots, of huge glowing crosses, of explosions, of walls that won't break down. But when he dreams of throwing himself out of the moving car, hearing Sean calling his name as the car keeps going –because Daniel _drove that car from afar_ , with his _mind_ , hoping that Sean wouldn't turn back, making sure of that by still moving the car to Mexico–, it means the trauma is still here.

Pieces of the past still haunt him, replaying in his head, again and again, but now he's gonna focus on the present. He has to.

Sometimes, Daniel allows himself to think about the future too. He tries to imagine what it would be like, reuniting with Sean. In Puerto Lobos ? Yeah, the day Daniel's earned enough money to travel there, maybe. He really needs to find a job as soon as possible.

But there's another problem : _this_. Daniel stares down at the ankle monitor and thinks, yeah, it should easily break, with a bit of focusing.

He thinks about these conversations Daniel's had with his friend, more than once, when they told each other they'd stay together no matter what.

_'Where'd you wanna go ?'_ Chris' voice echoes in his mind.

Daniel wanted to go to Mexico with Sean, he really did. He seriously thought about it when they stayed at Away for a while. He just couldn't hurt anyone doing so, that's why he chose not to leave the country in the end. But now, does he regret it ?

_Do I regret it ?_

Daniel gets up and looks around. He opens the cupboard and find an entire box of old toys.

''Practice more,'' he tells himself, puting the toys on the floor. ''Practice daily, so you'll gain that control back. You can do it.''

Daniel flies the toys around the room, to the ceiling, back to the floor, at various speeds. This is an easy task, he's done it plenty of times.

Maybe he should practice on heavier things. Rocks. Trunks.

Yeah, he should go to the woods behind the house. But first, breakfast.

It's sunday, so Claire and Stephen must be at church right now. With a glass of orange juice in one hand and a bowl of his favorite cereals in the other, Daniel flops down on the couch. He drinks, eats, and takes his phone out of the right pocket of his sweatpants.

_awake?_

_yeah, why?_

Daniel grins at his phone.

_i was thinking of kicking some monsters ass in t he troll forest, u in?_

Now that they're back talking to each other like the party –and the stupid kiss– totally didn't happen, Daniel doesn't want to go train in the woods alone.

_ooooooh that's a job for superwolf indeed!! i'm in!!!_

Daniel's grin is even wider now.

_cool! you know superwolf cant do it without captain spirit_

Daniel waits a bit, feeling nervous for some unknown reason, then adds :

_meet me there in thirty minutes, ill bring food_

_ok!_

Heading to the kitchen, Daniel wonders if there's some Chock-O-Crisps left.

\---

Everything is back to normal after that. There's this routine in which Daniel goes to school, easily surrenders to his homework, spends his evenings playing games on his laptop instead, and tries to train in the woods as much as possible, most of the time with Chris. They have fun and Daniel is delighted.

Claire and Stephen have been starting to talk about Christmas, how the house needs a tree and new decorations because Claire loves having new decorations every year. Shopping for Christmas is, after reading and cleaning, her favorite activity. And Daniel likes to help. Using his power to hang colorful tinsels around the house totally counts as practice.

It's weird, feeling this great all of a sudden. It's almost suspicious.

So that's when something happens on a school day. Daniel sees his friend Sam talking to Harry Sorber, the douchebag from Beaver Creek, in the hallway. That surely can't be good.

''Didn't know you were friends with that guy,'' Daniel says bitterly, just after Sorber's left.

''Not that much,'' Sam replies with a shrug. ''Why ?''

''He's a real jerk, believe me. We fought once, when we were ten.''

''What, for real ?''

''Yeah. He and Chris used to pick fights a lot too, but I wasn't in Beaver Creek yet to witness that.''

''Are you telling me Chris Eriksen used to _fight_ ?''

Sam looks dumbfounded.

''He may not seem like it, but he's pretty tough,'' Daniel says with a small smile. ''They got in trouble more than once, and honestly ? I'm sure Sorber fucking deserved it everytime.''

''Yeah, I also think he's not really nice. In fact, I heard him talk about Chris with his friends, so I wanted to know what was up.''

''Chris ? What did that guy has to say about Chris ?''

''Dunno. He said something about Chris' father, I think ? How he was a drunkard, but I don't know if it's true or not. None of my business, actually. But maybe I just misheard the whole thing. Just wanted to make sure they weren't talking shit cause I hate when people do that, you know ? I could hear it, I was just next to them. I asked, but Harry Sorber just stood here playing innocent.''

''Screw that guy,'' Daniel says. ''Where's Chris anyway ? Lunch break's almost over...''

''Maybe he's still in the bathroom ?'' Sam suggested. ''He's got a bad grade in Math...again...''

Oh, right. That's a thing that happened earlier, yeah. Daniel's grade wasn't so good either.

''I'm gonna go check on him,'' he tells Sam. ''Go ahead, we'll catch up later.''

Turns out Chris already left the bathroom. Daniel has the feeling he is hiding somewhere near...maybe at the staircase ?

Yep, there he is, sitting on one of the steps, listening to music and staring into space. There's nobody but them. Daniel approaches him, quietly, wondering why Chris is daydreaming here all alone. This old staircase that almost no one use anymore isn't a common place to be during lunch break.

''What are you listening to ?'' Daniel asks.

Chris looks startled.

''The usual stuff.''

''Let me guess, Bat For Lashes ?''

''Yes. It never fails to calm me down.''

''The 'Daniel' song ?''

''No,'' Chris laughs. ''Shut up about that song already ! That's not even her best one.''

''Just kidding, I know you're listening to the 'moon moon' song.''

''Stop calling it ' _moon moon_ ' ! It sounds stupid.''

''What can I say ? She does sing about moons.''

Chris is still chuckling, but it sounds weak. Daniel sits down next to him as Chris put his phone and earphones aside. He notices a small bruise at the corner of Chris' lips but says nothing about it.

''This song reminds me of my mom,'' Chris says.

''Oh.''

Daniel really is a shitty friend, sometimes.

''Sorry I made fun of it,'' he awkwardly adds. ''I...I didn't know.''

''Don't worry, I actually think it's funny when you call it 'moon moon'.''

Chris looks down. His smile fades on his face.

''I miss her,'' he says, and it breaks Daniel's heart.

Everytime Chris talks about his mom, Daniel thinks about his dad ; and he knows very well that everytime he talks about his dad, Chris thinks about his mom. It's a terrible, inevitable thing.

''It's always like this at this time of the year,'' Chris says. ''I think about her a lot, and...I know my dad thinks about her too. He got really mad at me for no reason yesterday night.''

Daniel is fast to connect the dots.

''Did he...did he do that to you ?'' he points at Chris' bruise.

''What ? No, I...I fell.''

Daniel narrows his eyes. He isn't really buying that.

''My dad would never do something like that to me,'' Chris assures. ''I just...fell right on the corner of the coffee table. I, uh. I tried to escape, cause he kinda grabbed my arm a bit too hard, like he...like he usually does when he drinks too much during the day when I'm not home.''

''He started drinking again ?''

''Yeah, but that's what dads do, you know ? Drink, get angry...''

Daniel frowns. He remembers his dad, even though it's been years. And he knows well it's never been like that back in Seattle. They had arguments, especially when Sean was involved, but nothing too upsetting. They'd quickly apologize and everything would be cool again.

Daniel had no idea Charles was like that. He always seems so nice, and maybe that's what's freaking him out. Daniel surely couldn't have guessed on his own.

''How long has it been ?'' Daniel asks without looking at Chris.

''What ?''

''Your dad getting mad at you for no reason and pushing you on the table when he's drunk.''

''He didn't _push_ me,'' Chris says. ''More like I was the one who pushed him, kind of.''

''Whatever. How long have you... ?''

''He drank a lot when I was a kid, you know, when my mom passed away. He'd scream at me, and...tell me things. He started doing it again those last weeks, because Christmas reminds him of my mom and there's Audra and...''

Daniel feels lost and angry and distressed at once. He watches Chris and wishes things haven't gone so wrong.

''I'm sorry, I should have...told you this way earlier,'' Chris mumbles, glancing at Daniel.

''Wha–''

''But it's not that important, I mean, I'm okay ! It's just, sometimes, it really hurts, because I keep thinking of our arguments, of his words, and I–''

'' _It is important_ ,'' Daniel cuts off. ''Don't get me wrong : I'm not mad because you didn't tell me sooner, I'm just saying your well-being matters. And you're obviously not feeling well because of this mess.''

''Yeah, you...you're right, I don't.''

Chris bites his lips and Daniel suddenly wants to kiss them so bad he almost feels like he's going crazy for a second. _Not now_ , he scolds himself, and quickly realizes he doesn't even want to have that thought again, ever. The shape of kissing Chris shouldn't even appear in his goddamn mind.

Because staring at Chris' mouth obviously doesn't help, Daniel decides it's better to look at his eyes and sees they're red. Chris isn't crying, of course, because Chris never cries.

''You could come to my house,'' Daniels says. ''Whenever your dad is angry, you could always run away to come see me. Anytime.''

''I...thanks. I usually go to the treehouse, but...yeah, thank you.''

''So that's what happened the day we met ?''

''What are you talking about ?''

The bell rings above them. Lunch break is over.

''The day you fell from the ladder.''

''Oh, um, yeah. That was pretty bad.''

''I...I didn't realize...I'm so sorry...''

''It's okay, really. You weren't supposed to see through a kid you barely knew.''

Daniel nods. He doesn't know what to say next to comfort him, so he just stares at Chris' right hand on his lap and wonders if it'd be okay to, just, hold it a bit. Honestly, this would be the best, safest thing to do right now. But Chris stands up, and it's too late to do so. He's already walking away.

Daniel follows him, a strange pain in his guts as he thinks about the hurt in Chris' eyes and the dried blood on his lips.

\---

Daniel tries to avoid talking to Charles after that. The grudge he holds against the man is crippling, and he's afraid he's gonna explode at any time. Better not risk it, with his power still too unstable. Daniel is mad, but he's certainly not going to send Chris' dad to the hospital.

''Aren't you late ?'' Claire asks while Daniel opens the fridge, takes the bottle of soda, and closes the fridge.

''It's okay, Chris is late too.''

''Are you going together ?''

''Yeah.''

The bell rings. Daniel grabs a jacket and almost runs to the front door.

''Okay, he's here, time to go. See you !''

''Have fun,'' Claire says before Daniel leaves the house.

They're going to Hal's. It's been a while since they've all seen each other, Daniel just can't wait. Chris looks happy too, a huge smile plastered on his bright face as they walk on the snowy road. They talk a lot, and Daniel catch himself wearing the same smile, but he knows it's not because of Hal.

''Sheila is going to be there too !'' Chris says. ''Man, I missed them a lot...I wonder how high school's going for them...''

''Yeah,'' Daniel says, but he isn't really listening. And when he realizes he's been gawking at Chris for two whole minutes without actually listening to him, he feels pretty bad. Why is he being like this ? Daniel doesn't understand.

Or, maybe he's just too scared to understand what's going on with him. Deep down, he thinks he knows. This is a new feeling, scary and pathetic and confusing, but it's here, it's _real_ , and Daniel can't do anything about it. He shudders in the cold air and tries focusing on Chris' words instead of his dumb, happy face.

Of course, Chris notices. He tilts his head a bit.

''What ?''

''Nothing,'' Daniel quickly replies, shaking his head. ''It's, uh. It's good to see you smile.''

Oh god, he is so _screwed_.

''Really ?''

Chris chuckles, but Daniel is utterly mortified.

_Get a fucking grip, Diaz._

Fifteen minutes later, they're in Hal's basement, sharing stories about their new high schools experiences. At some point, Sheila asks if they've ever tried weed, to which Daniel replies he's had 'enough of weed in his childhood already'. It's a pretty good joke, except it's not really a joke and only Chris knows that.

They tell more stories, they drink soda and eat cookies, they play cards for a bit, they talk again and it's fun ; until Sheila mentions that guy she made out with the other day, and Hal announces he broke up with his girlfriend.

''I'm sorry Hal,'' Sheila says. Chris and Daniel both nod.

''Don't worry, it happened last month. I think I'm moving on pretty fast. There's this girl in my class, we're getting along and she might have a crush on me, so...''

''This is a good thing,'' Chris says. ''I'm glad to know you're not feeling too bad about your break up.''

''What about you ?'' Hal asks.

''What ?''

''Do you have a crush on someone ?''

''Did you have your first kiss yet ?'' Sheila asks without even waiting for Chris' answer, grinning.

''I, uh.''

Daniel quickly glances at Chris who's already looking at him.

''I did,'' Chris cautiously says.

''Wait, really ?!''

''Yeah.''

''Who ? Who did you kiss ??''

Chris and Daniel keep sharing unsure looks and, yeah, that definitely must look suspicious as hell. Daniel clears his throat.

''If you don't wanna tell us, that's okay,'' Hal says.

''No, it's no that,'' Chris explains with nervous hand gestures. ''That kiss just doesn't count, it was...it was for a game. It didn't mean anything.''

There it is : the painful ( _painful ??_ ) truth. Daniel is playing with his shoelaces, waiting for the subject to drop.

''I think it counts,'' Hal says. ''I mean, for a game or not, it's still a kiss to me.''

Chris shrugs. That's a good reaction, Daniel thinks. It doesn't say too much.

''What about you, Daniel ?'' Sheila asks. ''Do you–''

''No. I mean ! Yes. I mean...I don't wanna talk about it.''

Sheila raises an eyebrow, and Hal stares at Daniel, then at Chris, and then at Daniel again.

''I'm too tired to talk about it,'' Daniel lies. ''Long story, you know ? Haha. It's late, I should probably go home. I told my grandma I'd be back before midnight.''

''Ok, Cinderella,'' Sheila says, and Hal keeps _staring_.

''I should go home too,'' Chris says, standing up.

''You should stay,'' Daniel says.

''No, I'm tired too.''

Daniel lets a shaky laugh escape his lips. What is happening right now, he really doesn't know. All he wants to do is go home, away from Sheila's raised eyebrows and Hal's eyes still glued on him.

His heart is still beating abnormally fast when he and Chris say goodbye to the two others and, just like that, they're leaving the house. It's still freaking freezing outside.

They walk in silence.

And the atmosphere is definitely weird, because they _never walk in silence_.

''So,'' Chris says after a long, long while.

''So.''

''What was that.''

''What was _what._ ''

Chris gives him an unimpressed look.

''You know what I mean. It was...weird.''

''Yeah, no shit ! You think _your_ reaction wasn't weird ?!''

''What, I didn't say anything !''

''But you kept looking at me ! They must have guessed.''

''Who cares ? It wasn't even a real kiss !''

''Yeah, I know I missed your mouth like a total loser, no need to remind me.''

''Wha– I wasn't even talking about _that_.''

''What the fuck were you talking about then ?!''

''The game ! We kissed because of a stupid game and I don't know, I thought it was all good again but you still have a problem with it for some reason !''

''I don't have a problem with it !''

''Oh so why are you freaking out everytime we talk about it ?!''

_Why are you so calm about it ?_ Daniel wants to ask.

''I don– I'm not–''

''Is it because I'm g–''

'' _No_! Jesus. It's not because of that, Chris. It'll never be because of that.''

They calm down a bit, but they're still heavily breathing in the cold air, facing each other on the empty sidewalk.

''Then why,'' Chris says, crossing his arms. ''Why are you still upset about this ? You know it doesn't mean anything, we talked about it, the bottle chose–''

''No, it. It didn't.''

''What ?''

''The bottle didn't choose.''

''What are you talking about ?''

Daniel is staring at the street light just behind Chris, unable to look at him in the eye when he's about to admit he kind of lied to him. Again. And the truth is hard to tell, more than it ever was.

''I moved it,'' he says.

''Yeah, I know you moved it. I saw your hand on it, and after, you...''

Chris stops. He's realizing what's been implied, Daniel knows it.

''You moved it with your mind,'' Chris whispers like he just can't believe it. ''But...why ?''

Yeah. Why ?

''Um, I don't know. Didn't really want to kiss any of these jerks, so I...I swear I didn't do it _on purpose_ , my power kind of...unleashed on his own, like it did in the past when I was feeling, uh, distressed. So, yeah. Not totally the bottle's fault.''

Daniel reluctantly turns his eyes back to Chris' face, who's watching him with furrowed eyebrows, like he's thinking hard about it.

''So what you're trying to say, is that I wasn't as bad as any of them ?''

''Yeah. I mean, my mind must have sensed the panic and chose the best option it could come with. I'm sorry, Chris, I– I really wanted to tell you, but it wasn't easy, and I couldn't stop thinking about it for weeks–''

''That explains a lot indeed,'' Chris says.

Daniel can't decipher Chris' face right now. There's no apparent emotion here.

''So, what do you want me to do with this information ?'' Chris ends up saying, voice unsure.

''Uh, forget it ?''

Daniel shivers in the night as the emotions come back on Chris' face, and they doesn't seem so good.

''Okay,'' Chris says.

''Okay ?''

''I'm gonna pretend you totally didn't want to kiss me then.''

Daniel feels the heat in his cheeks. They've started walking again, and he almost trips on the sidewalk.

''I didn't want to kiss you,'' Daniel lies.

''Sure.''

Their houses can be seen now. Finally. Daniel can't wait to go to sleep and forget that entire disaster of an evening. He hears Chris sigh next to him. They look at each other one last time when they reach the Reynolds' household, and it's awkward, because neither of them wants to say anything. They've never been this quiet before.

''Good night,'' Daniel eventually says with a not too shaky voice, he hopes.

''Bye.''

Chris shyly waves to him, then disappears in the darkness of his yard. Daniel stands here and knows he's messed everything up.

\---

So, yeah. Daniel basically told Chris he kissed him because he wanted to. What could be possibly worse than this ?

Plus, it's monday, and mondays suck. He's bored in Math class and wonders if he could fake a stomachache to escape this hell.

''This has to be the worst teacher ever,'' Sofia tells him at the end of the class. She always has something to say about their teachers, it seems. ''I already want this school year to end !''

''Me too,'' Daniel says.

''And I hate Math !''

''Me too.''

''I know you do, Diaz. You say it all the fucking time !''

She keeps bitching about whatever subject she's been thinking about during Math, and that's when Daniel sees it. In the hallway, near the lockers, Jackass Sorber is loudly speaking to Chris. He probably wants everyone to hear what he has to say.

''What's going on ?'' Sofia asks, because she just noticed them too.

They walk closer to the scene and finally hear what Harry Sorber is almost yelling.

''Oh come on, _Christopher_ , you know that was a joke !''

''Piss off,'' Chris says, and that must be pretty serious because Chris rarely swears.

''Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, Chris _'I'm not like the other boys'_ Eriksen ! You think my father didn't see yours last week at the bar ? The most pathetic drunk in the whole town, and that's saying something !''

''I don't care,'' Chris hisses. ''Leave my father alone.''

''I'll leave him the fuck alone the day _he_ leaves _my_ father alone ! Does the words 'black eye' sound familiar to you ?!''

Chris turns around and starts to walk away. Harry Sorber follows him.

''Hey, Eriksen ! You know next time, my father will totally destroy yours ! And you'll be all alone with no one to watch your Disney movies with ! Without your trash dad, and without your m–''

''Shut up, dickhead !'' Daniel decides to say. He can't stand it anymore.

Sorber eyes him with so much disdain Daniel wants to punch him in the face. Chris stops for a second, looks at Daniel, and starts walking again.

''Oh I forgot,'' Asshole Sorber says. ''You won't be so alone, Chris. Daniel will watch Frozen with you, cause the only real friend you could make in Beaver Creek was a fucking weirdo who can do magic tricks ! Another freak, just like you.''

These last words make Chris turn back to face Harry Sorber again. Daniel briefly notices the fury in Chris' eyes when something completely, unbelievably strange happens. It's like a sudden gust, oppening all the lockers with a brutal force, almost all at once, making them click, and making everyone scream at the same time. Some objects fell on the ground. Some people fell, too. Daniel's pretty sure the lights just flickered.

And, in seconds, every single pair of eyes is on him.

Daniel is left breathless, not understanding what just happened. He's 100% sure it wasn't his power, it didn't feel like it came from him at all. That was...something else.

Some people look scared, some others just look confused. Some of them look angry, maybe, Daniel isn't sure. He turns to Chris, who's staring at him too. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he looks just as lost as Daniel.

Then, realization washes over them.


	7. broken home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chris deserves better." – Daniel Diaz.
> 
> (again, sorry for the long wait)

It's a school day. Tuesday, to be more specific. And Daniel is home, gaming and reading old comics and Facetiming with Sarah Lee. He doesn't say anything to her about what happened the day before, and he didn't even let Sean know by sending him a message or a quick call. Daniel hasn't told anything to anyone.

He hears Claire come home, so he says bye to Sarah Lee and turns over on the couch. Stephen's heard her too, because he appears from his study and immediately talks to Claire.

''So ?'' he asks, and Daniel stands up.

Claire sighs.

''They still believe you did that out of anger,'' she says, turning to face Daniel.

''What ? That's bullshit !''

Claire usually tells him to watch his language, but she doesn't seem to care right now. She crosses her arms.

''I said what you've already told them yourself : you didn't hurt anybody–''

''Yeah, that was _nothing_! I made some of them fall on their asses, but that's all !''

''–and, more importantly, it wasn't out of spite.''

''That was a stupid accident ! Nothing more.''

Daniel stares angrily at the floor. He can't believe he's fucking expelled for this.

''They showed me the paper you signed back in June,'' Claire says in a calm voice. ''I tried to convince them that you didn't do this on purpose, because they told me about Harry, about what he said–''

''They have no idea of what Harry said,'' Daniel cuts off.

''Harry ?'' Stephen asks. ''The Sorber kid ?''

''That boy has always been a troublemaker anyway,'' Claire says, frowning, and Stephen nods.

''So, you're still on my side ?''

Claire looks at Daniel, wide-eyed.

''Of course I am, Daniel, why wouldn't I ? I know you didn't want to harm anybody. You're not like that.''

Daniel feels his expression softens, and Claire smiles at him. Then, she turns to Stephen.

''I think I convinced the principal a little bit, though. Daniel is expelled, but only for a week.''

''What, really ??'' Daniel exclaims.

''Yes.''

Wow. Daniel could never thank her enough for that.

''Your grandma is the best at convincing people,'' Stephen says, making Claire laugh.

''Thank you so much. They...they wouldn't listen to me at all yesterday when I tried to explain ! Like I'm some kind of bad student who would cause trouble just for the fun of it, like I'm the most turbulent teen in Springfield. And of course ! Harry Sorber got out of this mess. It's unfair. ''

They both look apologetically at him.

''It's because my name is Diaz, isn't it ? Is it because my brother is still technically on the run when there's a place in jail for him ? Is it because of _this_?''

Daniel shows them his ankle. He feels furious.

''Daniel...,'' Claire says.

Her voice is calming him down a bit. He has a vivid flashback of Sean and him, cold and sick and alone, finding refuge in Beaver Creek, finding what looked like home after a long time. Daniel remembers the comfy pajamas Claire gave him, the medecines, the hot bath ; and he remembers, despite all the rules, how reassuring it was to stay here for a while. Claire and Stephen really knew how to make them feel at home. They treated Daniel like their grandchild right away, all the grudge against their daughter forgotten.

Yes, he's definitely calming down now.

''Thank you again, grandma. I'm not completely expelled and it's all thanks to you.''

He hugs her, and he also hugs Stephen, because why not. Daniel still feels the anger inside, the bitter taste of injustice he's always been the victim of, and takes a deap breath, trying hard to let these dangerous emotions fade away. At least, his grandparents are there to defend him. He's not alone.

''Try to relax now,'' Claire tells him with a comforting smile, and Stephen pats him on the back.

''Yeah, I...I'll do that. Thank you.''

They left soon after that. Claire plans to read and take a nap, while Stephen just goes back to whatever he's been previously doing in his study. Daniel sits back on the couch and play stupid games on his phone, Pepper at his feet. He absent-mindedly pets her on the head, still feeling like crap about school.

Well...at least, he's going to be back next monday. That means more free time until then.

He's in the middle of a Mustard Party 2 game when he hears a knock on the back door. Daniel turns his head and sees Chris, waiting behind the glass. He doesn't look alright.

Maybe Daniel's heart jumped a bit, so what ? He gets up and opens the door.

''Hey,'' Daniel greets, not talking too loud because he's afraid his grandparents might hear.

''Hey.''

''So school is already over, uh...I haven't paid attention to the time. How are you feeling ?''

''What ? No, shut up, let's not care about me right now. How are _you_ feeling ?''

''Okay, wait a sec.''

Daniel goes back to take a jacket before stepping outside, frowning, then closes the patio door behind him. He leans against it as he studies Chris' face.

''If we're going to talk, we have to stay outside. I'm afraid my grandparents may hear, they can be...quite _nosy_.''

''I know Claire can be,'' Chris says with a sheepish face. ''So, what did you do today ? Are you...are you feeling alright about... ?''

''Yeah, pretty good, actually. I'm not expelled.''

''What, really ?''

''I mean, I am, but only for a week. My grandma's the best at convincing people, according to my grandpa.''

''Oh thank god, what a relief... ! I thought you'd never go back to Springfield !''

Daniel can't help but smile at Chris. He seems in a better mood now, so Daniel is in a better mood, too.

''So, are _you_ okay ?'' Daniel asks.

''I feel better now that I know everything's fine for you. I thought about you all day.''

Daniel tries not to blush at that.

''Oh, uh, don't worry. I'm okay.''

''Great.''

They stare at each other for a while.

''So...should we talk about it ?'' Daniel says.

''I guess.''

Chris bites his lips. Daniel is definitely not staring.

''I...I tried to do it again, you know'' Chris says. ''But I...I can't. Are we sure it really came from me ? It could be something el–''

''Are you serious ? What else could it be ?! It totally was you, Chris.''

''How do you know ?''

''Because I _know_.''

Daniel stubbornly folds his arms across his chest while Chris glares at his own hand, brows furrowed.

''I think it's normal if you can't do it on demand for now,'' Daniel says. ''It was like this for me too at the beginning. It just...kind of exploded, whenever it wanted to. I couldn't control it at all.''

''I don't want it.''

''Ex– Excuse me ?''

''I don't want this power.''

Chris clenches his fist.

''But you've always wanted it,'' Daniel says.

''Not like that. I don't want to hurt anybody with it. And I hurt you, kind of.''

Oh, Daniel can relate.

''And I surely don't want you to take the blame,'' Chris says.

''Yeah, I know someone who took the blame for me everytime I used my powers. And I believe you : it sucks.''

Chris is still staring at his fist, as if he could make the power disappear, just like that.

''I'm gonna tell them,'' he says. ''I'm gonna tell them it was me, not you.''

''Don't you dare–''

''But I don't want you to–''

''A superhero is supposed to hide his powers. Trust me, you don't want people to know about it.''

''So what should I do now ?''

Daniel thinks. There's really not much to do, unless...

''We could train together. You could try to move things again, just like you did at school.''

Chris raises a single eyebrow.

''Okay,'' Daniel says, smiling. ''Maybe you should use your power again, but try not to do the shock wave next time. Just, I don't know...move rocks and stuff ? That's what I did to practice when I was nine.''

''Are you sure about that ?''

''Yeah ! It's you and me, remember ? Captain Spirit and Superwolf, always united to make evil go away. And we definitely need to get stronger, both of us.''

Chris eventually smiles back. Daniel forgets everything else and thinks, yeah, _they're not alone in this_.

\---

This week of doing absolutely nothing gives him time to think, at least. Way too much time. That's why, when he's not playing games, watching stupid TV shows or botching his homework, his mind goes on autopilot and Daniel can spend hours lying in bed, music in his ears, thinking about life. Thinking about Chris. Sometimes, he thinks about Sean or Noah or Sarah Lee or his mom or his dad or Lyla or Finn and Cassidy or stupid Harry Sorber, but he thinks mostly about Chris.

Chris' power has been timid for the past few days, but Daniel is optimistic about it. It was the same for him too at first, so there's nothing to be worried about. Chris just needs more practice.

''It's weird,'' Chris says when they go in the woods to train together.

''What's weird ?''

''Why do I have telekinesis ?''

''Why do I also have telekinesis ?''

''No, I mean, we shouldn't have the same type of power.''

''Says who ?''

''Says my collection of comics. If you have telekinesis, I can't have it too ! That's not how a pair of superheroes work. I should be able to do something else, like, I don't know...I could rewind time, or something.''

''Rewind ?''

''Yeah. That sounds cool.''

Daniel nods. It does sound cool.

''Maybe that power came from something,'' he says. ''And that thing has to be the same, for both of us.''

''I don't understand.''

Daniel thinks _he_ understands.

''Did...did anything strange happen when you were younger ?'' he asks Chris.

''What do you mean ?''

''I'm trying to find answers. I just think it's weird that your power showed itself only last week.''

''I...now that I think about it, something strange happened once. The TV turned off on its own, I swear it wasn't me, the remote wasn't even in my hand ! And there was another time when the milk moved on the table, but I thought it was just my imagination, you know ?''

Daniel is lost in his thoughts when they start training on small rocks in the Troll Forest.

\---

The week of doing _'doing absolutely nothing'_ is already over. Now, Daniel has to go back to school and pretend to be normal all over again. It's tiring, it sucks, and Chris looks sad everytime he seems to notice that Daniel is sad himself.

''I should tell them it's me.''

''Don't.''

Another week pass, and suddenly it's almost Christmas. Pepper ate the Christmas wreath that fell from the front door, so Daniel decides, one sunday morning when Claire and Stephen aren't home, to go to the Christmas market to find some replacement. He walks, and thinks _'damn, I need to get a driving licence as soon as I can.'_

He finds a new Christmas wreath, takes out a pathetic amount of money from his pocket, and thinks _'damn, I need a job as soon as I can.'_

On the way back home, a car stops right next to him on the road. Daniel ignores it, until he hears a familiar voice.

''Hey, buddy ! Get in the car, I'll give you a ride.''

Daniel stares hesitantly at Charles. But the guy is smiling, and Daniel is fucking cold, so he accepts when Charles opens the car door for him. Daniel makes himself comfortable on the passenger seat.

''What's up ?'' Charles asks.

Daniel shrugs.

''Just bought some Christmas decorations. What about you ?''

''We were short of eggs and other breakfast stuff. I hope Chris isn't too hungry.''

Daniel furrows his eyebrows at the name.

''I'm sure he's fine,'' Charles tells himself as he turns the wheel. ''He's always fine, it's like...nothing bothers him, ever.''

''Maybe he's not that fine,'' Daniel can't help saying.

''He's never hungry at least.''

''I think he just doesn't say he is.''

''I know he would tell me if it was bothering him.''

''Maybe he's just keeping things for himself, you know.''

Daniel isn't talking about food anymore. Charles glances at him.

''What, did...did Chris tell you something ?''

''No,'' Daniel lies.

''You're making curious assumptions, then.''

Charles doesn't even look angry or anything like that. He just looks...surprised. Daniel knows he should stop here and talk about anything else, but now that the door is open, he wants to _try_.

''I'm not. I, just...is everything alright ?''

''Why would things not be alright ?''

Telling Charles about what Chris has told him is too risky, Daniel thinks.

''Harry Sorber talked about you at school,'' he decides to say when they arrive home. ''He told everyone about what you did to his dad.''

Charles raises his eyebrows, then sighs. He parks the car in front of the Reynolds' house and turns to look at Daniel.

''Brett Sorber is a real jerk,'' Charles says.

''His son is a jerk too.''

''Don't listen to anything he says.''

''So, it's not true when he says you fight in bars ?''

Charles closes his eyes for a second.

''No, I'm not saying it's not true. But maybe he exaggerated the story just to be interesting. The fight I had with Brett Sorber wasn't that bad.''

Hiting a guy because you're drunk does sound bad, but Daniel doesn't reply. He thinks about Chris' small bruise on his lips, frowns, and suddenly it's like Charles can read his mind.

''You want to know if everything is fine between Chris and I, don't you ?''

''I already know things aren't fine.''

''You know, you remind me of your brother. A lot.''

Daniel is left speechless for a short moment.

''Honestly, I've been disliking you a bit recently, but it's a pretty big compliment so thank you for that.''

Surprisingly, Charles laughs.

''I can't blame you because I don't really like myself either,'' he frowns. ''And not only at the moment.''

Daniel looks pointedly through the glass of the window, arms crossed. He's not there to be Charles' fucking therapist, he...

…

Maybe he actually knows what to do.

Daniel find a small piece of post-it note at the bottom of his backpack, takes a pencil, and starts writing a phone number he copies from his phone. When he's finished, he hands it to Charles.

''She might help you,'' Daniel says.

Chris glances at the phone number, sighs, and runs a hand across his face.

''Look, Daniel, I...I appreciate it, buddy. I really do. But I don't think seeing a new woman is gonna help me...''

''She's a therapist. _My_ therapist. Well, not anymore, I stopped seeing her cause she actually helped me...''

Charles ends up taking the paper, his gaze on it as Daniel keeps on rambling about Doctor Kawada. They fall into silence soon after.

''Thanks, Daniel.''

''No problem. Thank you for the ride.''

He makes a move to open the door, but Charles speaks again.

''About Chris, I...I mean, you know how he his, he's always pretended to have superpowers, things like that. But what he doesn't know is, he doesn't need superpowers to be a hero. Without him, I would have ended it all years ago. I...I owe him a lot. He's the son I really need.''

Daniel bites his lips, and decides to be honest.

''Be the father he really needs, then.''

He leaves the car.

\---

Chris' powers have improved a lot those past days. Now, Daniel and him can turn their practice into some sort of snowball fights. Sometimes, Daniel lets him win on purpose.

''Can we just, have a common enemy for once ?'' Chris pleads, frustrated.

It's a friday night, a couple of days before Christmas.

''Come on dude, you just won !''

''Yeah, because you didn't even try to win yourself.''

''Okay, okay.''

It wasn't a fair fight to begin with, Daniel admits. Sure, Chris can move the snowballs without much difficulties, but he still has to work on his aim.

''So now we must fight that evil witch,'' Daniel says, pointing at a tree. ''Come on, Captain Spirit, we have to hide ! Or she's gonna brainwash us !''

Daniel grabs Chris' wrist and make them crouch downbehind a leafless bush.

''What do we do ?'' Daniel asks, serious.

''I don't know, why do you ask me ?''

''Cause you're the brain, you always have awesome ideas.''

Chris thinks, and Daniel likes it. It feels like they're back being kids, playing in the woods after school when no one could disturb them in their own little world.

''Okay. If she's able to brainwash people with just a look, I suggest we stay here. Luckily, we both have the power to move things with our mind, so maybe a little snow will help.''

Daniel nods. Together, they try to levitate a huge pile of snow just above the ground, like a giant snowball, and bring it to the large tree. It's a bit hard to link their powers at first, but Daniel finds himself feeling more powerful like that. When they're done fighting the witch after the third attack, Chris doesn't look alright.

''Hey Chris, you okay ?''

''Yeah, I...I'm just tired.''

Daniel kneels closer to him and feels the cold humidity of the snow stick to his legs. He places a hand on Chris' shoulder.

''Don't push yourself too hard. I know it's not easy to keep trying to control it better. You should rest now.''

''I don't know what I'd do without you. It's all thanks to you if I can do all this awesome stuff, you're an amazing teacher.''

It's official : Daniel can't last a freaking day without blushing like a dumbass because of Chris.

''I had an amazing teacher myself,'' Daniel mutters.

Chris gives him his usual sweet smile (no matter how hard Daniel tries to deny it, he doesn't think he knows someone who has a sweeter smile). Daniel's head goes blank as he keeps staring at Chris and realizes they're really close. And he wants them to be closer, actually.

So, he moves his head forward a little bit, and Chris' smile turns into a surprised expression. Their lips are a few inches apart now.

''What are y–''

''CHRIS !''

Fuck. Daniel quickly turns his head towardsthe voice that's coming from the Eriksen's backyard, and Chris looks like he just had a mini-panic attack, breathing heavily against Daniel cheek.

''I think my dad's looking for me,'' Chris croaks.

Worst timing ever. Daniel tries not to curse out loud.

''I'M COMING !'' Chris shouts at the trees separating them from his house. Daniel hopes Charles didn't see anything from where he is.

''I better go,'' Chris says, standing up. Daniel notices he's pale. ''Maybe he didn't hear me.''

''I think my left ear has gone deaf from your screaming, pretty sure he heard you.''

Chris laughs.

''Sorry about that.''

Daniel smiles. He's glad things aren't awkward.

''Are you gonna ask me to forget that as well ?'' Chris ask.

Well. Maybe things are going to be a bit awkward after all. Daniel feels his hands shake from the anxiety, and the cold. What is he going to do now ? Deny they were about to kiss for a second time and pretend nothing happened, just like the first... ?

Chris deserves better.

''No...don't forget,'' he manages to say.

Chris looks unsure.

''What, really ?''

''Yeah, I mean...there was no spinning bottle this time, so what can I say ? I can't find stupid excuses everytime.''

He hopes his smile his convincing, and it ends up being, because Chris is smiling too. Until his dad call him another time in a much more threatening voice, and Chris is fast to run to his house.

Daniel feels the cold wind against his face as he watches his friend leave.

The night comes half an hour later. Daniel helps Claire making dinner and scrunches his nose at the soup ( _he hates soup_ ) while Stephen is fixing the TV cables. They eat (Daniel skips the soup) and talk about the holidays. The mood is good, but Daniel still worries secretly about Chris and Charles. He's about to speak when Stephen stands up and start cleaning upthe table.

Maybe another time.

''I'm going to bed,'' Daniel says. ''I'm exhausted.''

Claire gives him a skeptical, stern look. She knows he's going to play video games until 2AM. Stephen doesn't seem to care.

''Good night, Daniel. And remember : don't spend the whole night on your computer. You need sleep.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

Ten minutes later, Daniel is in his room and gaming online with Noah. He's still thinking about Chris, but says nothing. He briefly wonders what Noah would think of him if he knew that Daniel had a crush on his friend. Maybe he wouldn't mind.

Maybe he should just message Sean about it.

Daniel says good night to Noah around midnight, and considers going to bed. He doesn't even try to talk to Sean before shutting is laptop and standing up. He's changing into his pajamas when he gets a call. A call from Chris.

''Can I see you now ?'' Chris asks immediately, voice shaking.

''Of course, what happen–''

Chris hangs up, and Daniel stares at his phone for a moment, worried. He checks the time again and yeah, this is definitely weird for Chris to call at this hour. Must be because of Charles, again.

''Fuck,'' Daniel mutters, and goes downstairs as fast as he can, hoping the noise wouldn't alert his grandparents.

Two minutes later, Chris appears behind the door. Daniel lets him in without a word, but he hopes his eyes are saying it all. Chris also remains silent.

''Did he yell at you ?'' Daniel whispers bluntly.

''Uh, no ?'' Chris looks unsure. ''Well, maybe a little, but that's not important.''

Offended, Daniel opens his mouth but Chris doesn't let him speak.

''Do you think I'm crazy ?'' he whispers. ''All the Captain Spirit stuff, then the power...do you think it has something to do with her...?''

''Uh, what ?''

Daniel notices Chris is shivering. This time again, he's not wearing shoes, so his socks must be soaking wet because of the snow. Daniel glances upstairs.

''Let's go to my room without waking my grandparents.''

''Okay.''

''And take off your socks.''

He gives him new ones when they're both sitting in Daniel's room. They're still whispering, too afraid to be heard, even separated from Claire and Stephen by two doors. Chris chuckles at the socks he's been given.

''Power Bear,'' he says.

''Do you prefer the Hawt Dawg Man ones ?''

''No, these are cool.''

He's still smiling, but it's a sad smile, and Daniel doesn't know what to do, shifting on his bed, bouncing his left leg, waiting for Chris to speak again. But he doesn't.

''What happened ?'' Daniel ask eventually, too anxious to wait anymore.

''My...my dad thinks it's weird that I 'can't grow up', that I'm still daydreaming and doing bad at school and not toughening up or whatever. He says all my 'superhero stuff' messed up my head.''

''That's–''

''That's harsh, yeah, and honestly ? I try not to care about what he thinks of me. I can't control the daydreams, I'm trying to do better at school, I really do, and I may not seem tough enough for him but I still stand up against the bullies like Harry Sorber, and I'm not giving up all the things I like, all the things I've been holding onto for years, just in order to _grow up_. I can do that very well without letting everything go, thank you very much. And...and that's when I realized.''

''Realized what ?''

Chris is looking directly at the wall.

''You know that day, she went shopping for Christmas. She wanted to find more presents for me because she was afraid I didn't have enough. So she...she took the car.''

Daniel tries to ignore the single tear he sees on Chris' cheek. But it's impossible.

''The day after,'' Chris resumes, ''I came up with the idea of Captain Spirit. She took the car because of me, and I tried not to think about it too hard, and the best I could do was focusing on my stories, on how awesome it would be to, you know, actually have superpowers and save the town, things like that. There were times when my dad reminded me of the day she was gone, telling me it was my fault. Now I understand, I was...I was in denial. Not of her death, but...I was in denial of my guilt.''

This time, Daniel feels bold enough to take Chris' hand in his.

''It's not your fault,'' he says, and tears silently fall on Chris' lap because he has his head down and Daniel can't stand it.

''It must be. She wouldn't have to–''

''She wanted you to be happy, that's why she took the car. She...she wouldn't want you to feel guilty about it. Your mom wanted to make you happy because she loved you, and she'd never think it was your fault. Trust me.''

Daniel knows he's crying too, but he doesn't care. And suddenly, they're in each other's arms, and it's overwhelming in a good way. Daniel can't stop the tears from falling.

''You did nothing wrong,'' he says, face pressed against Chris' shoulder. ''It's not your fault.''

_It's not our fault_.


	8. heroes

Daniel wants to believe that, eventually, things are going to be alright. The last words his dad has told him still linger in his mind, years after the Seattle incident.

Last night wasn't a complete disaster, he thinks. Sure, Chris was sad as hell, to the point he was _actually crying_ in front of Daniel, but it was a necessary thing. After all, they both lost a beloved parent at a young age. Of course they didn't turn out completely okay. Are their powers a manifestation of the shock caused by their grief, and all the guilt they felt for years ? Daniel didn't feel like sharing that theory with Chris last night. Maybe he will, one day. Just maybe.

Right now, he's in Hal's basement. It's too cold to stay outside, so Hal invited him over. Alone.

''Sheila couldn't come ?'' Daniel asks, mouth full of potato chips.

''Homework.''

Daniel's always liked talking to Sheila, the only one that could really understands him when it came to racism here in white Beaver Creek, so he's a bit sad knowing she couldn't come. And, more importantly, Chris wasn't here with them either.

''And I wanted to talk to you,'' Hal says.

''About what ?'' Daniel asks, even though he kind of knows already.

''About Chris. He's been weird lately.''

''Yeah, I know, he...he had a lot in his mind. Springfield has been quite a bitch so far, and it stresses us out everyday.''

''You've been weird lately, too.''

''I know.''

Hal sighs. Daniel doesn't know what he has to sigh about, really.

''We have family issues,'' Daniel tells him, a bit upset and he knows that can be heard in his voice. ''But if you want to know more about Chris' life, maybe you could, I don't know, talk to him ? You're supposed to be his best friend, yet you barely see each other nowadays.''

''Are you trying to blame me ?''

Daniel bites back the bitter remark when he sees Hal doesn't look angry in the slightest. He seems very calm, sitting across from Daniel and taking a sip of his weird flavored tea.

''I don't think we can be considered best friends anymore,'' Hal says.

''Don't tell me it's because of _me_.''

''No, no, I'm not telling you that !'' Hal looks a bit panicked, so Daniel tries to control his nerves. ''Plus, you can have several best friends, I'm sure you still consider your friend from Seattle as such. Sometimes, distance doesn't erase a bond, and being near doesn't deepen it either. Chris and I just...I mean, we're still friends, but not as much as before. He never tells me anything.''

''So now you're blaming Chris ?''

''No, it's just a fact. Chris and I don't really talk anymore, I'm not saying anything to him either so I guess it's just how things are. I wish we could talk life before, though. I miss him.''

It's slowly convincing Daniel.

''Chris misses you too,'' he says, taking another handful of potato chips. ''Just so you know.''

Hal smiles sadly at these words.

''I'll try to be a better friend,'' Hal says. ''And I'm glad you've been here for him, he really deserves a friend like you.''

Daniel nods, not sure of where this conversation is going.

''He likes you a lot,'' Hal says.

''I know.''

Daniel folds his arms around his knees.

''And I like him a lot too,'' he adds.

''You do ?''

''Yeah. I...I think I like him more than I should.''

He doesn't look at Hal anymore.

''For the record, this is the first time I'm saying it out loud.''

''I'm glad you told me,'' Hal says, and Daniel hears the smile in his voice and feels relieved. ''Actually, I've always thought there was something special between you two.''

''Really ?''

''Yeah.''

''Do you...do you think I should be honest with him ?''

''And tell him you love him ?''

''Like him a lot,'' Daniel corrects, feeling himself blush.

''What are you afraid of ?''

''That it might break our friendship. And...and the bond we currently have is like, in my top 3 of things I value the most in my life. I don't want it to fall apart.''

''In my humble opinion, it'd take a lot to break your amazing friendship. You shouldn't worry to much about that.''

Daniel nods silently.

''Yeah. Maybe that's a risk I'm willing to take after all.''

\---

On December 25th, Daniel is too excited when he runs downstairs he almost misses the last step. But he wasn't expecting to find a woman sitting at the kitchen's table, a cup of coffee in her hands, looking like she belonged here the whole time. That person smiles when Daniel arrives.

''Mom ?!''

''Hi, Danny.''

''What...what are you doing here... ?''

He looks back and forth between Claire, Stephen, and his mom, all gathered in the kitchen on Christmas morning. He must be dreaming.

Karen stands up and Daniel runs to her, hugging her on the spot because it's been so long and he still doesn't realize she's right there, back in this place where she's spent all of her childhood. It feels weird and great at the same time, having her here.

''What are you doing here ?'' he repeats, excited and curious.

His mom smiles softly at him, and it's Claire who decides to reply.

''Christmas has to be spent with family.''

''I...I wasn't expecting this at all !''

Daniel feels like he could cry. Karen pats him on the shoulder, and they all sit again at the table.

They talk a lot, it's fun, and Daniel still can't believe it. He knew Karen and her parents started talking again those last months, things were getting better day after day, and Daniel was glad about it. But this, seeing his mom in Beaver Creek after such a long time, was the best surprise ever. Plus, it was on Christmas day ! Everything felt perfect.

After all the presents were given, the family played a card game for an hour, then ate lunch.

''So, how's your life here ?'' Karen asks after Claire and Stephen left for their usual afternoon nap.

Daniel doesn't even have to think about Chris or Charles or Harry Sorber. He looks at the bigger picture.

''Good ! High school is hard, tho...hard and stressful...I made new friends, stopped therapy...and I'm thinking about getting driving lessons as soon as I can. Sometimes, I feel like a burden here, you know ? I have to become independant. Maybe earn some money, but there's nothing to do here.''

Listening to him, Karen has a fond smile on her face. That makes Daniel pause.

''What ?''

''Nothing, it's just...you grew up so well. I'm really proud of you.''

''Thanks,'' Daniel says, shyly.

What's with everyone talking about him growing up ? Somehow, Daniel thinks it has something to do with all the shit he's been going through in his childhood.

''I wanted to talk to you about something,'' Karen says, her gaze suddenly serious and her voice a bit lower. ''Something important.''

Daniel readjusts himself on his chair, curious.

''Since my release almost two years ago, I've been working and saving money. It's just a little job so I don't get paid really well, but I think that in four or five months, I'll be able to buy two plane tickets.''

Daniel blinks.

''What are you–''

''You know what I'm talking about.''

Her expression is still serious, but she also has that small smile on her lips, and Daniel suddenly feels like the kid he was some years ago, both reckless and scared. Now, a new wave of excitement washes over him.

''Puerto Lobos ?'' he whispers frantically.

Karen nods.

''But I...''

Daniel shows his ankle and wishes that bracelet could disappear right now.

''They might remove it when you turn eighteen,'' Karen assumes. ''Until then...''

''What if they don't ? What if I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life ?''

Karen stares at him with furrowed eyebrows. She seems tired, older, but she still has that intensity in her eyes counterbalancing her calm nature, and Daniel kind of admires the duality.

''You won't,'' she says, and Daniel is immediately reassured. ''Your life isn't fixed, you can still make some changes if things don't go as you would like them to. So, the day you decide you're done with being watched, you can always get rid of this ankle tag.''

''Are you...are you suggesting I should break it... ?''

Karen doesn't answer that. She crosses her arms and seems to think for a while.

''Anyway,'' Daniel says, ''I'll help you. Earn money, I mean. I wanna participate, so we can go to Mexico in two years.''

''You don't have to.''

''I want to !''

Karen smiles again. She looks around the house, and Daniel is pretty sure she's happy to be back here. He hopes she'll make it a habit from now on.

''So ?'' she asks. ''I take it as a yes ?''

''You can take it as a super yes !''

''Just, don't tell your grandma.''

''Oh trust me, I won't.''

God, Daniel just can't wait to buy those plane tickets.

\---

Daniel is ready to take the risks he thinks are necessary to make some good changes in his life. He wants to move forward, reach goals, chase dreams, and they all seem to take place in Puerto Lobos where he can see Sean.

The only problem is, he doesn't want to be away from Chris. And Daniel's 100% sure he's going to miss him the moment he leaves Beaver Creek, even if it's just for a month or two in Puerto Lobos.

Is missing too many people the base of his life ? This is the worst.

''Your dad isn't here ?''

Daniel steps in the house, looking around. Usually, Charles is watching TV on the couch, or doing whatever on his laptop, but he's almost always here, in the background of this house.

''He went to an appointment,'' Chris says.

''For what ?''

Chris glances at him.

''Therapy.''

''What, really ??''

''Yeah. And he's seeing some friends after that. Do you want pancakes ? I think there's leftovers.''

Chris is looking for the pancakes while Daniel is still thinking about Charles. The fact that he's finally seeing a therapist is great news, and Daniel tries not to smile too hard at the thought. He thinks he fails, because Chris is looking at him with amused eyes.

''You look happy.''

''I am. I'm really happy right now !''

''That's...that's great.''

Chris averts his eyes and puts the plate on the kitchen table.

''You wanna play a game after that ?'' he asks.

''Of course.''

''You always win when you're in a good mood.''

''I do ?''

''Everytime.''

Chris grins, and they start eating. Daniel was so hungry he finishes the pancakes in less than two minutes.

They go to Chris' room after their small meal and start the newest Playbox Chris got for Christmas, then sit on the usual cushions that are way too small for them now. Daniel doesn't care, he's always happy to sit like that, cross-legged on the floor, just like they did when they were kids.

''Do you still have that old Hawt Dawg Kart game ?''

''Uh, maybe ? Wait a sec.''

''Do you think it'll work with this Playbox ?''

''I hope so ! Hey, I think I just found it !''

''Awesome ! It's been soooo long.''

More memories flood Daniel's mind as he and Chris start their old game. Daniel remembers Chris always fell in the same pit, and he still does, and that makes them laugh.

''Now I remember why I _hated_ that circuit,'' Chris says, focused on the game.

He ends up winning, surprisingly. Daniel gets competitive after that.

''Remember when we talked about our crushes while playing this game ?'' Daniel asks out of the blue.

''Can we like, talk about this later ?''

Daniel senses Chris' hesitations in his maneuvers. His vehicle is moving slowly in some sort of mud thing, almost at the end of the circuit ; so, Daniel keeps talking.

''Sorry I assumed you liked a girl back then.''

''What ??''

Daniel wins the race.

''Yeeeeeesssss !!''

''Hey, that's cheating ! I told you I wanted to talk about it after the game, you did this on purpose !!''

''Maaaaybe.''

Chris rolls his eyes.

''Anyways. You don't have to be sorry, you know. We were only twelve, maybe thirteen, and we live in Beaver Creek where 99,99% of the population is heterosexual.''

''I met a lot of LGBT people when I was only nine. I shouldn't have assumed anything about you, even though heterosexuality is considered the norm. I don't want you to feel bad.''

''Don't worry, it...it actually helped me dodge the question.''

''What do you mean ?''

Chris' hands fidget on the controller. Daniel is brought back three years ago.

''When you asked if I had a girl in mind, I could easily say no.''

''You mean you had a boy in mind ?''

''I thought it was pretty obvious ?''

''No, not...not at all...''

Daniel suddenly feels really upset and wants to slap himself for being like that. Chris scratches his neck, deliberately staring at Daniel's character holding the trophy on his TV screen.

''Do you still like him ?'' Daniel asks, because apparently, he wants to feel worse than he already does.

''Yes. It was just a small crush at first, but I...I actually like him even more now.''

''Who is he ?''

''Are you kidding me ?''

Now, Chris is looking at him in the eye, and Daniel kind of flinches.

''What ? No ! I'm just asking.''

''What the...''

Chris looks like he's struggling not to facepalm right now. He glances around the room like he's trying to find witnesses, and that makes Daniel feel really stupid.

''Stop that and explain what I'm supposed to understand here,'' Daniel says, but Chris looks even more dumbfounded.

''I can't believe it. I really thought my feelings were the most obv–''

''Your feelings aren't fucking obvious because you never say anything !''

''And what about you ? You don't say anything either !''

That sounds like a challenge. So, Daniel inhales, exhales, inhales again, then takes the first step to make one of the biggest changes in his life. Telling _'I like you a lot'_ to Chris shouldn't be the hardest decision of his life after all.

''Fine ! I love you a lot !''

Well, that...that didn't go completely as planned. And seeing Chris' expression change from an annoyed to a surprised one, he wasn't expecting it either.

''Wait,'' he says, looking lost. ''That...that's my line.''

''What ?''

'' _I love you a lot_.''

Now, it's Daniel's turn to look around the room. Maybe it's a hidden camera or something.

''Are you shitting me ?'' he asks.

''What ? No ! Why would I ?''

''Because you're annoyed that I won the last game.''

''Come on, I'm not that petty ! You're totally the one who could do something like that, by the way.''

''Ugh, whatever.''

Chris is looking expectantly at him, and Daniel feels himself blush because of everything that's just been said. And now, Chris blushes too, and god, they're really a mess, aren't they ? This situation surely _can't be real_.

''I had no idea you liked me back,'' Chris says, almost in a whisper, and Daniel thinks he's losing braincells by the minute because he's not forming coherent thoughts right now.

''I...yeah. I mean, uh, I like you back, yeah, it's something that's happening right now, and has been happening for some time. Pretty obvious too, if you think about it. You know, the party, the bottle, and everything, yeah.''

Chris smiles and Daniel melts.

''Oh yeah ? So you did want to kiss me.''

''I did want to kiss you.''

''But you told me to forget about it.''

''Yeah.''

''And you tried to kiss me in the woods, too.''

''Yeah.''

''So, what's stopping you now ?''

''Absolutely nothing.''

And that's how Daniel comes closer to press his lips against Chris', feeling brave, and Chris kisses back, and this is so much better than their first kiss at the party back in October that Daniel almost thinks this one isn't happening at all. Too good to be true. Their noses bumped a bit, yeah, but really, who cares ? This is still perfect.

His last braincells manage to form a thought, and he immediately wants to voice it.

''We could have done that so much sooner if I haven't been such a coward all this time,'' he says after breaking the kiss.

''So you admit it now ?'' Chris laughs, then kisses him again.

Daniel doesn't bother replying to that.

''Ready for another race ?'' Daniel asks after some minutes of joined lips, shared laughters, and stupid thoughts voiced out loud.

''Hell yeah, and this time I'm gonna win !''

''Awesome ! But first, let's...do this, one more time.''

They kiss again and Daniel thinks he can't get enough of this.

Hal was right : their bond really is unbreakable.

\---

\---

\---

His life is improving step by step, Daniel can feel it everyday. It builds, slowly but surely. It's not like he wants to forget everything, he just needs to move forward. The moments of bliss are still rare ; but when they happen, Daniel feels complete, as if nothing could bring him down from now on.

Today is a good day. Great, even. Daniel climbs the ladder to the Flying Fortress and sees Chris' happy face.

''What's my superhero partner slash best friend slash boyfriend doing here on his own ?'' Daniel asks when he settles back in the treehouse.

Chris smiles down at his paper, his cheeks tinged pink.

''Finishing the last page of my new comic.''

''Ooh I can't wait to read it ! Please, make me awesome in it.''

''As always,'' Chris chuckles.

Daniel stares at him for a moment.

''What are you smiling so hard for ?'' Chris asks, grinning himself. ''Looks like you're in a good mood !''

''Someone sent me a letter,'' Daniel says. ''And there was sand in it.''

''Sand ?'

''Yeah. From a faraway place, across the border.''

Chris' grin falters a bit, and now he's smiling sweetly at Daniel, probably at a loss for words.

''I didn't tell you,'' Daniel says after a while. ''I'm planning to go to Mexico with my mom. We just need more money.''

Chris looks surprised. He obviously wants to say something, but Daniel keeps talking.

''You could go too. I mean, with us. If you want to.''

''Would this be okay ?''

''Yeah !! The Spirit Squad will stay united forever, remember ? Sean would be so happy to see you !''

Chris' grin is back on his flawless face.

''That'd be so great,'' he says. ''But... what are you going to do about your ankle monitor ?''

''I don't know,'' Daniel shrugs. ''I'll wait until they free me, and if I'm tired of waiting...I'll probably destroy it.''

''Still have a problem with authority, I see.''

''You know I hate following rules.''

''I'm not complaining, though... if you had followed Sean's rules back then, I'd be in a wheelchair. I'm glad you're the rebel type.''

Daniel wants to say something, but he finds himself just nodding at Chris' words.

''Actually,'' Chris continues, ''You did save me, but I'm not talking only about when I fell from that tree. Not even about the cop car, or the bus. You helped me by just being there, so...thank you.''

''That's what superheroes are for, right ?''

Chris smiles again. Daniel takes his free hand, the one that's not holding the pencil, in his. They both know that the incredible bond they share and the way they've always been there for each other have nothing to do with a superhero's duty. It's so much more than that.

''You too, you saved me.''

Like his mom said, everything wasn't fixed. Daniel's life wasn't split into Beaver Creek and Puerto Lobos, Chris and Sean. So, if he wanted it hard enough, maybe, just maybe, he could have both.

And Daniel was willing to take all the risks in the world for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the story ! I want to thank you all for reading this, and commenting, and leaving kudos...you're all so nice, it was a huge motivator to finish this ! I'm really sorry for the long waits between chapters, it was hard writing in english (the longest story I wrote that isn't in my first language, wow !) and I hope you liked that ending. We're talking about Life is Strange, and things aren't really the happiest in Life is Strange, but we can still have hope for Daniel and Sean's future. That bittersweet feeling is what I like about (almost) all of the different endings of this game, and I love to imagine that they manage to reunite someday in Parting Ways.
> 
> Again, thanks to all of you !! ♥


End file.
